FUCKLLOWEEN
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Kuroo ya estaba por su tercer año en la universidad. Ya se acercaba la fiesta de Halloween, pero a diferencia de sus años anteriores, esta iba a tener una carga emocional negativa... porque no iba a estar junto con Tsukishima. Sin él, no tenía por qué ir a perder el tiempo. No quería perder el tiempo, no sin él. Ya no quería hacer nada sin él. [Dedicado a mi senpai). (No es lemon).
1. Parte 0

_Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de_ Haruichi Furudate _, yo solo escribí esta historia para satisfacer mis deseos de verlos ser canon._

 **Fanfic Kuroo x Tsukishima.**

[Dedicado a Noe Sweetway (NOE-SENPAI), esperando que, en verdad, te guste.]

Mini historia de 6 capítulos, sin contar este, ya que lo he denominado "Parte 0"; tomen esto como un prólogo.

Capítulos diarios, finalizando el 31 de octubre, la noche de Halloween. Esperando que lo disfruten, de ante mano, muchas gracias por leerlo.

* * *

 **Parte 0: "** _Somebody that I used to know"._

.-

 _TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DE TŌDAI ESTÁN CORDIALMENTE INVITADOS A LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN QUE SE CELEBRARÁ EN EL CAMPUS CENTRAL EL 31 DE OCTUBRE DESDE LAS 09:00pm HASTA LAS 05:00am. EL DISFRAZ ES_ _ **OBLIGATORIO**_ _._

Kuroo arrugó aquel folleto y lo lanzó al basurero que estaba en el pasillo. Ni siquiera era 31 de octubre, pero ya sabía que no asistiría a tal evento.

Sus excusas eran dos:

Primero, estaba agotado. Entre la práctica y el estar en su último año de universidad, además del trabajo, sentía que se merecía un descanso.  
Segundo…, le había prometido a Tsukishima que irían juntos. Sin embargo, eso fue cuando _salían_ , y, actualmente, él estaba _completamente soltero_.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, suspiró y se dispuso a salir del edificio, en donde tuvo la última clase del día.  
Al momento en que se encontró caminando hacia la salida principal, vio que ya estaba adornado con las guirnaldas naranjas y negras, así como las figuras de calabaza en la puerta principal.

–Se supone que es una _universidad_ , no una _escuela_ –murmuró para sí, antes de colocarse sus auriculares–. Además… recién es miércoles, aún queda una puta semana.

Aunque escuchaba música a un volumen alto, seguía distinguiendo las voces del resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí en ese momento. Todos parecían estar emocionados por la fiesta que se daría.

 _"_ – _¿Qué tan geniales son las fiestas de Tōdai?_

– _Mucho alcohol, mucha distorsión, mucha diversión… Claro, eso si estás conmigo durante todo ese rato."_

Chasqueó la lengua luego de aquel _flashback_ que tuvo, maldiciendo internamente el seguir pensando en eso. Ya había decidido que no iría, no tenía por qué empezar a recordar los momentos en que hubieron planeado ir juntos a la _maldita_ y _estúpida_ fiesta.

Estaba casi llegando a la parada de autobuses, cuando recordó que debía pedir un libro a la biblioteca. Maldijo por lo bajo y corrió a toda velocidad de vuelta.

Subió las escaleras de aquel edificio lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando se halló en la puerta, tuvo que apoyarse en sus rodillas para regular un poco su respiración.

Entró a la biblioteca, dejó su mochila en la recepción, ya que no tenían permitido entrar con mochilas, a menos que fuera a las salas de estudio, y fue directamente a buscar aquel libro.  
Ya había memorizado su ubicación: al final del séptimo pasillo de izquierda a derecha, tercera fila de abajo hacia arriba, el quinto libro con empastado color rojo de derecha a izquierda.

Lo sacó, revisó si era el tomo correcto (ya que, al tener la mente en otra parte durante mucho tiempo también podría jugarle una mala pasada), y al confirmar dicha información, fue hacia el lugar en que se comprobaba el préstamo del libro.

Sintió el estómago recogérsele cuando vio que Tsukishima estaba de turno y, en ese momento, le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

Tsukishima, al entrar con un buen puntaje en la prueba de admisión, y además venir de una prefectura algo alejada, optó por ciertos beneficios, y uno de esos, era pagar parte del arancel con una beca, y la otra trabajando en la biblioteca.

 _Demonios_.

Tsukishima desvió la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía junto al mesón, y los agrupó a las carpetas correspondientes, mientras que Kuroo avanzaba, a paso lento, hacia él.

–Buenas –dijo, con la voz casi rasposa.

–Buenas tardes –respondió Kei, mirándole fríamente–. Necesito su identificación.

Sin más, Kuroo sacó su billetera, y de ella, la tarjeta de la universidad, con la que tenía acceso a la biblioteca. Tsukishima se la recibió, le pidió el libro para marcar el préstamo y se lo devolvió todo.

–Debe devolverlo el miércoles 31 de octubre.

–Gracias.

Recibió el libro y, aunque no pudieron ser capaces de verlo, ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la parada del autobús que lo dejaría a solo media cuadra de su departamento. Además de él, había unos siete estudiantes más, reunidos en grupos de tres y cuatro. Parecían ser de primer año, pero reconoció a dos del grupo de mayor cantidad miembros, eran compañeros de su clase.

Giró sobre sus talones, se colocó los auriculares y fijó su vista en el camino; no quería que le reconocieran y le preguntaran (por milésima vez en el puto día) si iba a asistir a la fiesta.

– _No_ – _respondía cortante y tajantemente._

– _Anda, Kuroo-san_ – _insistía Nobunaga, una chica de largo cabello negro y poseedora de unos ojos azules que parecían ocultarse tras el flequillo que le caía hacia el lado derecho de su rostro_ – _, podríamos pasarlo bien juntos._

– _Tengo mucho que estudiar, y creo que utilizaré ese día para eso._

Como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, Kiyomi Nobunaga apareció en la parada, uniéndose al grupo donde estaban sus compañeros. A pesar de que no la había visto, reconoció su agudo timbre de voz y la confirmación de sus compañeros al saludarla por su apellido.

–¡Nobunaga-san!

Kuroo chasqueó la lengua y decidió dar un par de pasos hacia el frente, intentando camuflarse en el grupo de tres miembros.

 _Suerte_ , pensó cuando vio que el autobús se acercaba.

Por _suerte_ , también, sus compañeros no se subieron, al parecer estaban esperando a alguien más; de hecho, eso a él le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando estuvo en su departamento, miró el reloj y agradeció que ese día no tuviera turno en el trabajo, porque de ser así, solamente tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerse un sándwich o comer un plátano, darse una ducha extremadamente rápida y partir hacia el local de comida rápida, donde trabajaba… No como cajero, sino como el hot-dog que promociona el local. Su turno comenzaba a las cinco de la tarde, y eran las cuatro con veinte minutos.

Dejó su mochila junto a su escritorio y se lanzó de espaldas a su cama. Estuvo mirando el techo, hasta que fue consciente del _tic tac_ del reloj, fue cuando volvió a mirar la hora; solo habían pasado quince minutos desde que había llegado, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de sacarse los zapatos.

La excusa que tenía sobre estudiar, no era falsa, pero Kuroo, en ese momento, estaba considerando, en verdad, el hecho de pasar de ella, porque no tenía ánimo alguno de estar sumergido entre tantos libros y apuntes, cuando ya había planificado que _esa_ noche iba a ser diferente… Aunque, claro, ¿ese argumento seguía teniendo validez, aun sabiendo que _esa_ noche no la pasaría con Tsukishima?

Pasó ambas manos por su rostro y, sin quitarlas, suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo todo el aire caliente chocar con sus mejillas y ojos. Se quedó en esa misma posición por un par de minutos más hasta que se puso de pie.

Era momento de meditar en la ducha. No existe mejor lugar en el mundo que la ducha (claro, hubiese preferido estar bajo unas cascadas, pero eso iba a dejarlo para otra ocasión).

Sin esperar mucho, abrió el agua caliente mientras se quitaba la ropa para poder entrar. Al sentir el contacto del agua caliente en su pecho, y luego en su espalda, una sensación de relajo lo invadió completamente.

–Esto sí que es satisfactorio –dijo, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez del agua.

– _K-Kuroo-san_.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, apenas tuvo aquel recuerdo.

Porque eso fue, _un recuerdo_ … _un recuerdo_ que tuvo lugar en esa misma ducha.

Concluyendo con eso, fue que solo se centró en terminar de ducharse; ya no había espacio para reflexiones.

Ya se había puesto ropa, un pantalón de buzo gris con el logo de la marca deportiva en el lado derecho, y un hoodie rojo. Estaba en el escritorio de su habitación, terminando los ejercicios que, según su profesor, entrarían en la prueba, cuando siente su celular vibrar. En un principio, pensó que podría ser un mensaje de Bokuto, ya que con este siempre se mandaban mensajes, pero cuando sintió que volvía a vibrar, notó que era una llamada.

Extrañado, tomó su teléfono y leyó el nombre.

 _Mamá_.

–¿Diga?

 _–Testurō, ¿qué clase de hijo eres?_

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, mamá?

 _–No me has llamado, desde hace tres días._

Rodó los ojos mientras que una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

–Perdona, pero estaba muy atareado… Ya sabes, entre el trabajo y la universidad…

– _Y Kei-kun, ¿no?_

Se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos.

Su madre lo llamaba constantemente, y desde que Tsukishima se había unido a la universidad, le había contado de él. Ella siempre supo que las preferencias de su hijo no eran, en un cien por ciento, las chicas, ya que, si bien hubo un par de chicas con las que salió en la preparatoria, nunca lo vio tan entusiasmado como cuando le hablaba de Tsukishima, y eso que solo se refería a él como " _el kohai de otra escuela_ ".

De hecho, a la señora Kuroo no le extrañó, en ningún momento, cuando él le dijo que estaban saliendo. Pero ya no era así, y ella no sabía… Y tampoco pensaba decirle.

–Ah –rio desganado–, claro, Tsukishima-kun también.

– _Mhmm… ¿Sucede algo?_

–No, nada, mamá. No te preocupes, solo estaba recordando un poco.

– _Bueno, bueno. La razón por la que te llamaba, es que tu padre dijo que te depositaría algo de dinero._

–No es necesario, ya no puedo seguir dependiendo de ustedes.

– _Sabíamos que dirías algo como eso, pero no te haremos caso. Por favor, acéptalo, ¿sí? Ya verás que podrás necesitarlo en algún momento._

Aunque no fuera un tema de conversación muy ameno ni muy interesante, sintió que hablar con su madre estaba ayudándole a dejar de pensar en lo relacionado con la universidad. No había nada más calmo que hablar con tu propia madre.

–Mamá, gracias, en serio –dijo, dándole a entender que ya quería dar por finalizada la conversación, al menos del tema.

–¿Vendrás este fin de semana?

–No estoy muy seguro, tengo mucho que estudiar, y si voy a casa me distraeré demasiado, además, creo que tengo turno el sábado.

–Bueno, claro que lo entiendo, pero deberías darte un tiempo para ti, ¿sabes? Podrías venir con Kei.

Apretó sus labios, evitando que saliera cualquier clase de sonido de su boca. Respiró profundamente, pellizcó el puente de su nariz y pensó bien lo que iba a decir. Y aunque su respuesta estaba tardando en llegar, solo haría que su madre se preocupara más, y no quería que ni ella ni su padre (porque era obvio que terminaría contándole a su padre) estuvieran preocupados por él.

 _–¿Tetsurō? ¿Hijo, sigues ahí?_

–Sí, perdón, me distraje –respondió ante aquella retroalimentación–. Mamá, tengo que colgar, están llamando a la puerta, deben ser mis compañeros, quedamos de hacer un trabajo en grupo –mintió–. Con respecto a lo del fin de semana, te avisaré si voy o no, ¿sí? Te quiero.

 _–Yo a ti, tu padre manda saludos. Cuídate._

Y colgó.

En los años anteriores, no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, siempre terminaba _con alguien_ en Halloween, y no precisamente chicas, pero pasaba por su desmedido descontrol en la fiesta, sin embargo, cuando supo de que Kei Tsukishima iba a estar en su misma universidad, pensó que ahora sí podría sentar cabeza, y centrarse en lo que había querido tener con Tsukishima desde que lo _conoció_ , no desde que lo vio.

No era de la clase de persona que se enamoraba de alguien a primera vista, eso, para él, solo pasaba en los mangas y en las películas _para gente simple_ , en cambio, él sentía que Tsukishima le gustaba _de verdad_.

No solo entrenaron juntos, sino que, luego de eso, intercambiaron números y comenzaron a mandarse mensajes, no muy recurrentes, pero lo hacían.

De hecho, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de responderle de inmediato los mensajes, apenas le llegaban… Con eso, recordó cuando se enteró que a Tsukishima le pasaba lo mismo.

Sonrió nostálgico, pero esa sonrisa cambió a unos labios apretados, su ceño se frunció. Giró la silla para volver a quedar en frente de su escritorio. Dejó el móvil de lado, y quitó la vibración, abrió el libro y sacó su libreta con su pluma favorita.

No era tiempo de pensar en Tsukishima, era tiempo de estudiar.

Porque al verlo hoy supo que… debía volver a su vida, esa vida que tenía antes de conocerlo, hacer como si no lo conociera.

* * *

Hasta mañana, xx.-


	2. Parte 1

**Parte 1:** ** _Numb_** **.**

.-

El 26 de octubre llegó, y con ello, otro día de clases.

La expresión en el rostro de Kuroo solo realzaba lo que estaba pensando en ese momento:

 _Es una_ universidad _, no una_ escuela _. ¿Por qué tantos adornitos?_

Si ayer ya estaban las guirnaldas, hoy añadieron unas pelotas blancas junto al camino principal del campus, y ya había personas pintando y cortando esas pelotas, como si fueran auténticas calabazas.

Arqueó ambas cejas y siguió con su camino. No iba a perder el tiempo con cosas absurdas como esas.

Su primera clase empezó con el profesor entregando sus exámenes y, recalcando frente a toda la clase, la excelente calificación que había obtenido Testurō Kuroo en él.

Pero no le dio importancia, la verdad es que sabía que le había ido bien. No por nada estudiaba todas las noches hasta casi la una de la madrugada. Aquel esfuerzo debía valer la pena.

Había ingresado a Tōdai con un buen puntaje en la prueba de admisión, y eso fue algo que, quienes no lo conocían en serio, no podían creer, en cambio sus cercanos, como sus padres y tanto Kenma como Yaku, esperaban de él, puesto que bajo esa apariencia que tenía, era bastante bueno en los estudios.

Y eso era algo que estaba probando hoy en día, y desde que inició las clases en la universidad; siempre destacó como uno de los mejores de la clase.

El entrenamiento de voleibol iba a ser después de esa clase. Desde que rompió con Tsukishima, cada vez que iban al club, no se hablaban tanto como antes, pero entre tanta gente que participaba, no les pareció extraño a ningún otro miembro ni menos generaron tensión en el equipo.

Simplemente entrenaban sin interactuar tanto, a menos que estuvieran en un partido e hicieran equipo; ahí Kuroo seguía dándole algunas indicaciones a Tsukishima y este le hacía caso.

–Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy –dijo el profesor.

Todos soltaron un suspiro. Kuroo guardó su bolígrafo y su cuaderno, cuando se iba a poner de pie, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, y no, no era su compañero de banco.

–Kuroo-san.

Relamió sus labios, giró su cabeza y ahí estaba, nuevamente, Nobunaga, pero esta vez estaba siendo apoyada, a la distancia, por un par de sus amigas, quienes los miraban riéndose.

–Nobunaga-san –respondió–, ¿necesitas algo?

–Yo solo… –miró el piso, buscando ocultar su sonrojo–, quiero saber si…

–Mi postura acerca de la fiesta sigue siendo la misma: no voy a ir.

–Pero es que no entiendo por qué.

–Porque tengo que estudiar –dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

–¡Eres el mejor de la clase! ¿Por qué tendrías que estudiar más? –gritó, haciendo que Kuroo detuviera su paso.

Arqueó una ceja, giró sobre sus talones y la observó con una gran expresión de duda en su rostro, antes se sonreírle sarcásticamente.

–Pues para seguir siendo el mejor de la clase.

No quiso escuchar nada más y salió del salón.

El profesor había finalizado la clase media hora antes de lo esperado, por tanto, aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de ir al entrenamiento.

Decidió ir hasta los pastos centrales de la universidad, en donde se lograban unir las distintas facultades de la universidad, así como también la biblioteca y las oficinas de los administrativos.

Como estaban todos emocionados por la fiesta de Halloween, no había mucha gente disfrutando de la tranquilidad que ofrecía dicha locación de la universidad, así que se ubicó en una de las bancas bajo el cerezo y sacó el libro que había pedido ayer en la biblioteca.

Y si no había ido a la biblioteca, era porque sabía que los jueves, Kei Tsukishima tenía turno desde las ocho y media hasta las diez de la mañana; no, no quería ir a verlo.

El horario del día jueves era el único que no cambiaba, porque Tsukishima solo tenía una clase los días jueves, y era desde las dos de la tarde hasta las tres y media, y terminaba el turno de la biblioteca desde que salía de clases hasta las cinco de la tarde…

Todos los jueves eran iguales, ya que ambos tenían la misma rutina.

 **Kuroo** – 08:04am

 _Adivina quién fue aceptado en Tōdai_.

 **Tsukishima** – 09:37am

 _¿Tú?_

 **Kuroo** – 09:59am

 _Sí. Siéntete orgulloso de su senpai._

Respiró profundamente y volvió a abrir el libro, con la total disposición de concentrarse en su lectura.

–¡Hey, Lentes-kun! ¿A qué debo tu llamado?

– _Kuroo-san, disculpa si te molesto._

–¡Oye, oye! Para nada, no molestas.

 _–Bueno… Kuroo-san, quería hacerte una pregunta._

 _Por favor, pregúntame si tengo novia o si quiero salir contigo_ , decía desesperadamente una parte de él, mientras que la otra mantenía la compostura.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mientras colocaba el marcador de páginas sobre su libro y giraba en la silla de su escritorio.

 _–¿Cómo puedo celebrar mi ingreso a Tōdai?_

Kuroo se quedó helado. Parpadeó un par de veces, pellizcó la punta de su nariz… Y no, no estaba soñando.

 _–¿Kuroo-san? ¿Estás ahí?_

–¿Entraste a Tōdai? ¡¿En serio?!

 _–Sí, en serio._

–¡Pues debes celebrarlo con mucho alcohol y mucha distorsión!

Kuroo nunca lo supo, y nunca lo iba a saber, pero en ese momento, Tsukishima estaba sonriendo al escuchar su reacción.

Cuando por fin empezó el año de clases, Kuroo estuvo buscándolo incesantemente, y fue ahí cuando lo vio en la biblioteca.

–¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

–A las cinco.

–Genial, espérame a las cinco y media a la salida, ¿sí? Te diré qué autobús tomar y en dónde bajarte, así vas a mi departamento y celebramos.

–Kuroo-san, es día jueves –le recordó, poniendo una mirada de incredulidad ante lo sugerido.

–Te puedes quedar a dormir. ¿Dónde es que estás viviendo?

–Bastante cerca, a decir verdad. Solo dos estaciones de tren subterráneo y listo, llego.

–Pues entonces ve por tus cosas y te digo en qué estación bajarte. Anda, tú mismo dijiste que querías saber cómo celebrar tu ingreso a la universidad, ¿no?

Tsukishima había aceptado y, como lo hubieron acordado, se encontraron afuera de la estación del tren. Ambos estaban entusiasmados, pero uno lo demostraba más que otro.

Ese día, Kuroo simplemente le dio consejos de cómo tratar a algunos profesores, y de qué sectores eran los menos concurridos a la hora de querer estudiar en un lugar que no fuese la biblioteca.

–Te lo digo por si se te hace algo molesto el seguir encerrado entre tantos libros. Hace bien tomar aire de vez en cuando, además que eres muy pálido. Te hace falta vitamina D.

–Gracias por las sugerencias, creo que las tendré en cuenta, pero la biblioteca tiene sus lados en los que puedo mirar por la ventana y sentir la brisa fresca.

–Vitamina D –recalcó Kuroo.

Después de unas semanas, ya se le hizo costumbre a Tsukishima el pasar las noches de los jueves en el hogar de Kuroo, además de otros días en los que iba porque se aburría en la residencial.

El más feliz con todo aquello… eran ambos. Kuroo le mandaba fotos de Tsukishima a Bokuto (sin que el fotografiado se diese cuenta), y a Yaku, pero este último le decía siempre que iba a demandarlo por difamación de contenido personal.

No podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado emocionado con saber que estaba Tsukishima en el departamento… ¡su departamento!

Tsukishima, por su lado, tenía a Yamaguchi preguntándole, a cada hora, lo que estaba haciendo con Kuroo. De hecho, en su momento, Yamaguchi pensó en que debía hablarle de sexo a Tsukishima, pero este último se rehusó, diciéndole que no era un niño y que tampoco era su mamá como para darle esa clase de charlas.  
Además, Tsukishima había puesto condiciones para quedarse en su departamento.

–Bokuto-san me dijo que tú no tienes gustos definidos, así que saqué mi conclusión y, si quieres que me quede aquí, tendrás que saber que yo no pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú.

 _Ya arreglaré las cosas contigo, Kōtarō Bokuto_ , pensó Kuroo.

Pero, en realidad, agradecía que Bokuto le dijera eso, porque, si no, habría cagado la situación por completo y ya no sería posible tener a Tsukishima en su departamento, como él tanto había querido.

Sin embargo, un día viernes, después de que Tsukishima obtuviera un 100 en una de las materias más difíciles, Kuroo le dijo que, obligatoriamente, debían celebrarlo.

Como era día viernes, Kuroo debía cumplir con su horario de trabajo, pero le dijo a Tsukishima que lo esperara en el departamento, así que le entregó una copia de la llave (la que tenía para emergencias).

Cuando finalizó su turno, a eso de las seis, fue rápido al supermercado para comprar aperitivos y algo de cerveza y gaseosas. Llegó a su casa a eso de las siete y media, por cuestión del tráfico.

Al llegar, vio que Tsukishima estaba en la sala, estudiando.

–Dios, mocoso, ¿cómo es que estudias un día viernes?

–¿Tú no estudias los días viernes, Kuroo-san?

–No, los días viernes son los únicos días en los que solamente me dedico a vaguear.

Dejó las cosas en la mesa de centro, le pidió que lo disculpara por diez minutos, en lo que tardaría en ducharse y vestirse. Cuando el tiempo hubo transcurrido, salió de su habitación. A Tsukishima ya no le impresionaba lo puntual que podía ser Kuroo, pero en un principio no lo podía creer.

– _¡Kanpai!_

Chocaron su tercera botella de cerveza y bebieron un largo sorbo. Jadearon cuando dejaron la botella en la mesa y se quedaron en un silencio bastante incómodo. Kuroo tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos estaban fijos en Tsukishima, mientras que este evitaba tener algún tipo de contacto visual con él.

Kuroo, por un acto de impulso, tomó un pocky y lo colocó en su boca. Tocó el hombro de Tsukishima, este se giró hacia él y lo miró dudoso. Kuroo se quitó el pocky de la boca para hablar.

–¿Has jugado, alguna vez, el juego del pocky?

Tsukishima negó, acomodó sus lentes y clavó su mirada en el pocky que volvía a ser ubicado entre los dientes de Kuroo.

–Debes comer lo más que puedas.

No sabía si el impulso fue causado por el alcohol ingerido, o porque en verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero Tsukishima no lo dudó mucho y se acercó para ir mascando el pocky, de manera lenta.

El corazón de Kuroo comenzaba a latir muy fuerte, así como el de Tsukishima, quien no solo acercaba su rostro, sino que también estaba acercándose él mismo, colocando una mano en el lado donde estaba ubicado el mayor, quedando, de esa manera, casi frente a frente.

Solo era un centímetro lo que quedaba _a la vista_. Tsukishima tragó saliva y apoyó su otra mano en el hombro de Kuroo, en tanto este último solo deseaba que él no notara lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón en ese minuto.

Y el pocky fue comido. Pero Kuroo pensó que aquel tan esperado contacto iba a durar más de la milésima de segundo que fue.

Inconscientemente, hizo un puchero antes de tomar su botella de cerveza, alzarla y volver a beber. Tsukishima lo miró extrañado.

–¿Qué sucede, Kuroo-san?

–Generalmente –se apresuró en contestar–, cuando juegas al _juego del pocky_ , tiendes a ocuparlo de excusa para besarte con esa persona.

Tsukishima tomó su botella y bebió todo el contenido que le quedaba, dejando a Kuroo estupefacto, y se giró hacia él.

–De no haberme tomado todo lo que quedaba de cerveza no iba a ser capaz de decirte esto –apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Kuroo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, pero a pesar del olor a cerveza que salía de su boca, Kuroo estaba centrado en disfrutar aquel momento–, pero debes saber que no tienes que ocupar ningún juego como excusa para besarme… Porque yo también quiero que me beses.

Las manos de Kuroo acomodaron a Tsukishima a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos recorrieron su suave espalda mientras se dio cuenta de que ya se estaban besando.

El alcohol a ambos se les estaba subiendo a la cabeza, de hecho, estaban pensando que era posible que todo lo que estaban haciendo, había sido fruto del alcohol.

Mas afirmar algo como eso, sería mentirse a sí mismos, porque ambos estaban seguros de querer estar haciendo lo que hacían.

Ambos querían estar besándose de esa forma, tocándose de esa forma, _disfrutándose_ de esa forma.

Kuroo abrió los ojos de golpe. Le tomó unos diez segundos darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Vio la hora en el reloj del edificio de la biblioteca, y solo quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzara el entrenamiento. Se puso de pie, y con ello se cayó el libro que había estado en su regazo durante toda esa media hora que duró su sueño.

Bueno, su sueño recuerdo.

Cuando llegó a los camarines, tuvo que esperar a que el resto de sus compañeros se fueran al gimnasio antes de cambiarse ropa…

Porque tenía que hacer algo con la secuela que le había dejado su sueño, sobre todo, cuando lo primero que vio al entrar al camarín, fue la pálida espalda de Tsukishima… Esa espalda, que varias veces había sido marcada por él.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

(Especialmente, espero sea de tu agrado, Noe-senpai. Y sí, tendrás todas las respuestas a esas preguntas. Perdón por ser _cruel_ :( pero me gusta hacer sufrir. Te adoro mucho.)


	3. Parte 2

**Parte 2:** _Heaven_.

La alarma del día viernes sonó, casi haciéndolo caer de su cama. Se había dormido a eso de las tres de la madrugada, y su alarma venía a despertarlo a las siete en punto.

Se estiró en su cama, puso una mano en su pecho y acarició dicha parte, así podría relajarse un poco.

No quiso perder mucho tiempo, así que se alistó para ir a clases.

A estas alturas de la semana, ya no le sorprendía ver cada vez más adornos, pero sí le causó gracia que algunos estuvieran cambiando algunas guirnaldas, ya que se habían caído y otras se habían roto.

Cuando llegó al aula, vio que era al único que había llegado. Eso le dio una especie de alivio, pero se tensó al pensar que Nubunaga podría llegar después; no quería que volviera a insistirle en ir a la fiesta con ella. No de nuevo. No después de haberla rechazado.

Nobunaga, siempre estuvo interesada en Kuroo, desde que iniciaron las clases, pero él no le daba mucha importancia. La verdad, es que nunca ha estado en sus planes dañar a alguien, por eso en las fiestas anteriores se metía con gente de cursos mayores con los que sabía que solo iba a _pasar el rato_.

Jamás, jamás, pero jamás utilizaría a alguien que estuviera interesado en él para hacer esa clase de cosas. No, señor. Jamás.

Se ubicó en uno de los asientos disponibles en la tercera fila, junto a la ventana, y se quedó mirando hacia afuera, dejando que su imaginación lo llevase por completo, a donde quiera que fuese a viajar.

Tsukishima había visto a Kuroo pasar por el edificio principal, pero había sido imposible para él que lo viese, ya que le estaba dando la espalda. Aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que empezara su clase, y a decir verdad, no le gustaba la idea de llegar temprano.  
Si llegaba, por lo menos, tres minutos antes, sería ideal.

El viernes no tenía turno en la biblioteca, al menos ese día viernes no. Había pensado en viajar a Miyagi, pero la verdad es que tenía que estudiar demasiado. Se avecinaba una prueba, y él solo estaba concentrado en estudiar.

Su celular vibró; era un mensaje de Akiteru.

 **Akiteru** – 08:24am

 _Kei, tanto tiempo. ¿Vendrás este fin de semana?_

 **Kei** – 08:24am

 _Lo siento, pero tengo mucho que estudiar. Tal vez la próxima semana._

Los viernes de estudio… Hace un mes atrás, disfrutaba los viernes de estudio en el departamento de Kuroo… Eso, antes de que rompieran, eventualmente.

Últimamente, estaba teniendo la costumbre de recordar las cosas que hacía con Kuroo, y cuando le planteó eso a Yamaguchi, este le dijo que se debía a la "nostalgia post-rompimiento", y que era completamente normal.

Tsukishima había decidido creer en lo dicho por su amigo, y dejar que los recuerdos aparecieran como si nada en su cabeza, pero la verdad es que, a veces, le dolía demasiado estar recordando cada momento que pasó junto a él, y luego verlo ser tan indiferente… A pesar de que él mismo también le estaba siendo indiferente.

Esa maldita _indiferencia_ , estaba matándolo por dentro; pero no iba a dejar que se notara. No, olvídenlo. Él nunca iba a mostrarse derrotado ni menos dolido. Tiene una imagen que proteger.

Cuando finalizaron sus clases, a eso de la una de la tarde, iba camino de vuelta a su residencial. Ese fin de semana, habían quedado en no entrenar, por tanto, iba a pasar todo el viernes descansando, estudiando.

Llegó a su hogar, y dejó su mochila en su cama. Como estaba en una residencial, solo tenía un ambiente, en el que tenía una mesa con dos sillas, un puf, televisión y la cocina, mientras que había una puerta que dirigía a su habitación, en donde también se encontraba el baño.

No podía pedir más, y no es como si le incomodara; pensándolo bien, había decidido que cuando estuviese en segundo año, podría buscar otro trabajo, así ganaría más dinero y sería capaz de rentar un mejor departamento, como el de Kuroo.

 _El departamento de Kuroo-san_ …

Pasaron muchas noches juntos, después de ese _juego del pocky_. Pero, aunque nunca hubo una petición formal, sabían que estaban saliendo.  
Lo sabían, porque simplemente no querían estar con otra persona; lo sabían, porque no disfrutaban tanto la compañía de otra persona; lo sabían, porque _simplemente así era_. Fin, no hay más drama ni más discusiones sobre ese tema.

Estaban saliendo, y si así ellos lo entendían, pues estaba muy bien para ambos.

No aceptaban opiniones de terceros.

–¡Tsukishima-kun!

Siempre era así, cuando salía de alguna clase, o como en ese momento, que estaba terminando su turno en la biblioteca. Kuroo siempre estaba ahí, esperando por él.

–Kuroo-san.

–¿Vas a algún lado?

Y siempre esa pregunta llevaba a la otra: _¿no quieres ir a mi departamento?_

Había veces en las que debía rechazar la oferta, puesto que debía estudiar, y estar con Kuroo, después de un rato se volvía una distracción muy grande para él. Porque no podía decirle que no, o no podía evitar seguirle el juego cuando se ponía en plan de querer hacer _cosas de novios_ , aunque pusiera resistencia en un principio.  
Sabe que tarde o temprano, se dejaría llevar sin importar nada más.

Y eso le gustaba, y a Kuroo también le gustaba eso.

En los tiempos libres que tenían en la universidad, también lo pasaban juntos. Cuando Tsukishima tenía turno en la biblioteca, Kuroo iba a verlo, y se quedaba a su lado en la recepción. No le importaba elogiar su apariencia física, o decirle un par de palabras todas melosas en frente del resto del estudiantado.

Tsukishima, si bien intentaba ignorarlo, internamente disfrutaba cada una de las palabras que le dedicaba. Nada valía más para él que escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su _novio_.

–Vamos a salir mañana, ¿no? Es viernes –dijo Kuroo, mientras guardaba el libro que acababa de pedir y se hacía a un lado para que otros estudiantes pudiesen timbrar el pedido de sus libros.

–Kuroo-san, este no es el lugar para que hables de eso –respondía Tsukishima, dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación.

–¿O sea que no quieres ir a una _cita_ conmigo? –un puchero se dibujó en su rostro e inclinó la cabeza. Un par de chicas que estaban por pedir un libro, rieron suavemente.

–No lo digas de esa forma.

–Entonces _sal_ _conmigo_.

–Pero si _ya estamos saliendo_.

Y justo cuando Kei Tsukishima terminó de decir eso, es que Kuroo arqueó una ceja, sonrió de manera ladina antes de que se formara una sonrisa completa en su rostro. Tuvo que cubrir su boca y darle la espalda para que no viera lo emocionado que se encontraba.

Pero Tsukishima sabía lo que había provocado, y estaba feliz de que su intención hubiese rendido los frutos esperados. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que había estudiantes mirándolos, y algunos lo hacían con recelo. ¿Y eso debía importarle? Probablemente sí, pero no lo hacía.

Le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que estuvieran pensando de él y de Kuroo en ese momento. Es más, consideraba que estaba bien que se enteraran que estaban saliendo, así evitaría todo ese rollo de estar rechazando a algunas de sus compañeras. Tampoco es como si fuese muy codiciado, pero ya había tenido la sugerencia de tres de sus compañeras de clase, y ninguna parecía darse por vencida.

–Kuroo-san, ¿hoy no salías más temprano? ¿Y no que tenías turno en el trabajo?

–Salí hace media hora del trabajo, y pensé que podía venir a buscarte. Llegué en tiempo récord.

Le respondió solo con un "ah", pero eso era más que suficiente para Kuroo.

Ese día, fueron a un local de comida rápida. Sus pedidos fueron los mismos, pero por mera coincidencia… En realidad, era lo único que les alcanzaba con esa cita tan improvisada.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas en el fondo el local, evitando estar cerca de la gente, y sobre todo de la ventana; apelaban por tener más espacios de privacidad.

–¿Y qué pasa con mañana? –preguntó Kuroo, mordiendo su hamburguesa con queso.

–Saldremos, ¿no es lo que me pediste? –dijo Tsukishima, metiendo la pajilla de su gaseosa en la boca.

Controlando sus ganas de chillar, Kuroo dejó su hamburguesa sobre la bandeja, tomó una servilleta y se cubrió la boca para terminar de masticar rápido. Tsukishima dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, mientras iba a morder su hamburguesa, sin mirar a Kuroo, mas no era necesario, para él, adivinar la reacción que iba a tener.

–¿En verdad saldremos? –preguntó, cuando ya hubo tragado, agradeciendo a todas las divinidades existentes que no se atoró.

Como acababa de morder la hamburguesa, Tsukishima solo asintió con la cabeza, al momento en que buscaba alcanzar su servilleta.

Ese día, más bien esa noche, Tsukishima la pasó en el departamento de Kuroo.

–¿Seguirás sin querer dormir conmigo? ¿A pesar de que _lo hemos hecho_?

–Kuroo-san –dijo dejando de acomodar las almohadas en el sofá–, ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de quedarme despierto a mitad de semana.

–Pero…

–No hay pero que valga. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que es tiempo de dormir.

–¡Recién son las diez! ¡Al menos déjame _manosearte_ una media hora!

Ante aquel comentario, Tsukishima frunció el ceño, suspiró, se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesa. Kuroo tragó saliva, al parecer la cagó al decirlo de esa manera.

–Tsuki…

Pero no pudo terminar de decir su apellido, porque una de las almohadas que utilizaría el ofendido para dormir, se estrelló en su cara, cortando su frase a menos de la mitad.

–Hay formas y formas con las cuales expresarte. Y un alumno de tu nivel, debería conocer más eufemismos con los que referirse a tales acciones. Después de todo –comenzó a utilizar un tono algo irónico–, ¿no eres el mejor de la clase, _Kuroo-senpai_?

Kuroo relamió sus labios. Eso, definitivamente, era parte de su juego de provocación. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, lo tomó por la espalda y por la nuca para comenzar a besarlo. Tsukishima no tardó en responder, pasando sus manos por el húmero cabello negro de Kuroo, y caminando hacia atrás, como podía, para poder recostarse en el sofá, con el mayor encima de él.

Suspiros, caricias y leves mordiscos inundaban el ambiente. De pronto, el calor comenzó a hacerse más y más presente en aquel sofá, pero ambos decidieron que era momento de parar.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Tsukishima, regulando su respiración y limpiando, con su pulgar, la comisura de su labio.

Kuroo miró hacia el reloj que estaba en la pared contraria al sofá.

–Diez y media –dijo mientras se sentaba–. Desarmamos la… "cama".

Tsukishima también se incorporó, tomó sus lentes mientras suspiraba. Rascó su cabeza y miró a Kuroo.

–No me queda más opción que dormir en tu cama, Kuroo-san.

Dijo eso, como si no hubiera otra solución, como si no pudiera arreglar de nuevo el sofá. Porque sí, el dormía en el sofá, pese a las insistencias de Kuroo para que durmiera en la cama.

Ante aquello, Kuroo le tomó la mano, muy animado y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla. Se puso de pie, y Tsukishima lo siguió. No se soltaron la mano hasta que estuvieron en la habitación.

Se acostaron, pero Tsukishima le había dado la espalda. Kuroo no iba a desaprovechar dicha oportunidad.

–¿Kuroo-san?

–¿Mhmm?

–¿Por qué me abrazas como si fueras la cuchara grande?

–No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Debes estar cansado, porque no te estoy abrazando.

Totalmente mentira, porque sí lo estaba abrazando, incluso, su respiración chocaba con la piel del cuello de Tsukishima, ocasionándole cierto cosquilleo.

Después de unos minutos, pudo escuchar los leves ronquidos de Kuroo. Ante eso, Tsukishima se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Salió de su nostalgia mental cuando escuchó cierto estruendo en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca. Como no había nadie esperando por pedir un libro, se acercó a ver qué sucedía. Alguien había dejado mal ubicados los atlas, por tanto, se cayeron, aunque solo fueron dos.

Los colocó según el número, y se apresuró en volver a su puesto.

Afortunadamente, aún no llegaba nadie.

Tomó asiento tras el escritorio, revisó un poco la lista de personas que debían devolver algún libro. Revisó su celular, pero no tenía ningún mensaje, ni siquiera de Yamaguchi, o de Hinata, quien se había empecinado en seguir compitiendo contra él, así como Kageyama.

No tenía nada que hacer.

No tenía nada más que hacer… que dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos nostálgicos.

* * *

Gracias, xx.-


	4. Parte 3

**Parte 3:** _Nothing else matters_.

.-

Tan cerca… Tan cerca estuvo… ¡Maldición! ¡Tan cerca estuvo de Kuroo ese día, después del entrenamiento! A menos de tres centímetros; si hubiera sido un poco más rápido, abrían salido juntos de la universidad, es decir, se habrían encontrado en la puerta y tendrían que hablarse…

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que se estuviera emocionando con esas cosas, más bien, cómo era posible que se emocionara por eso… ¡No estaba en ningún manga shōjo!

Cuando estuvo en su hogar y salió de la ducha, simplemente se puso pijama. En realidad, habría preferido haber pasado el fin de semana en casa de su madre, en Miyagi, sería más fácil distraerse, porque si estaba con su madre, o con su hermano, empezarían a planificar salidas, y de cierta forma, lograría dispersar su mente.

Y alejarla, aunque sea por un par de horas, de _Tetsurō._ Sonrió nostálgico.

 _Tetsurō_.

La primera vez que lo llamó de esa forma, fue cuando estaban compartiendo una noche de intimidad. Kuroo decía su nombre mientras repartía constantes besos en su cuello, entonces, cuando llegó a su clímax, fue que dejó salir el nombre de pila de Kuroo.

Desde aquella vez, Kuroo se lo recalcaba, y no precisamente cuando estaban solos, sino que hasta en la universidad.  
La verdad, es que no tenían ningún escrúpulo para hablar de su relación. Porque, vamos, ¿por qué tendría que ser un problema? Estaban saliendo, ¿acaso por tener una relación con otro hombre?

A él no le importaba, y por lo que veía, a Kuroo tampoco.

Que se joda el resto.

–¡Pasen a la tienda! ¡Los mejores hot dogs son los de aquí!

Kuroo, debajo de ese disfraz, no se sentía estúpido, todo cambiaría si se le viera la cara, pero nadie podría ver su rostro, ya que lo cubría la tela negra que pertenecía a la "boca" del hot dog. Le ponía bastante empeño cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Era buen dinero, y solo debía hacer el ridículo.

Aunque, en su opinión personal, los hot dogs no eran muy deliciosos.

Cuando finalizaba su turno, corría hasta la parte trasera del local, para tomar sus cosas e irse, pero después de… _romper_ con Tsukishima, no tenía prisa alguna, y más de una vez se quedó haciendo horas extra. Sin embargo, este día sábado no quiso.

 _Sábado_ …

Maldijo, suspiró y se deslizó en el asiento del autobús cuando recordó la importancia del día sábado.

–No le avisé a mamá…

Y como si la llamara con la mente, su celular comienza a vibrar.

–¿Aló?

– _Sigo esperando que confirmes tu venida, Tetsurō._

–Perdón, mamá, he estado muy ocupado. Simplemente no había…

– _No habías tenido tiempo. Ya conocía esa respuesta tuya –_ suspiró– _. Como sea, ¿has estado comiendo bien?_

–Sí, mamá.

 _–¿Seguro? ¡Oh, espera, cariño, deja terminar de regañarlo! Tetsurō, cuando te vea, y note que has perdido peso, vas a estar castigado por tres meses._

–Ya vivo solo, mamá. No me puedes castigar.

– _No cuestiones mi autoridad._ _Tu padre quiere hablar contigo_.

–De acuerdo –pasó una mano por su rostro.

– _Hijo, hola. ¿Cómo estás?_

–Bien, bien, gracias, papá.

– _Me alegro_. _La razón por la que quería hablarte, era para avisarte que ya deposité dinero a tu cuenta, así tendrás para tus gastos._

–Te lo agradezco, pero te agradecería más si dejaras de hacerlo… Quiero empezar a ser más independiente.

– _Tetsurō_ , _cuando te fuiste de casa para ir a la universidad, quedamos en que te ayudaríamos hasta que estuvieras en cuarto año, donde ya podrías obtener un trabajo como practicante._

No valía la pena discutir con sus padres sobre eso, así que simplemente siguió con el tema de conversación hasta que dieron por finalizada la llamada.

Ese día sábado, llegó a su casa, dejó su celular en silencio y entró de lleno a estudiar. Nada valía más la pena que estar estudiando. Pero, a eso de la medianoche, su estómago comenzó a rugir. Lo sobó y pensó que sería buena idea detener un poco el estudio algebraico, así tendría un descanso y comería algo antes de seguir con sus tres páginas más, llenas de ejercicios.

De su refrigerador, sacó la jalea de fresa y la mantequilla de maní, así que pensó que un sándwich iba a ser más que suficiente, junto con una taza de café instantáneo… Lo que sea, para mantenerse lo suficientemente despierto.

El primer sorbo de café le supo muy amargo, y el segundo solo recalcó que en verdad le había quedado bastante amargo. A pesar de eso, no quiso añadirle azúcar, porque si lo hacía, probablemente le quedaría muy dulce. Era bueno con las matemáticas y las composiciones químicas, de hecho, podía hacer muchas cosas con respecto a las cantidades necesarias para preparar un perfecto curry, o bien, una sopa miso, pero nunca en la vida, ha sido capaz de preparar una simple taza de café con las proporciones justas.  
Nadie sabía responder a por qué sucedía eso.

NADIE.

–¡Este sí que es un buen café! –exclamó, apenas sintió aquel aroma invadir sus fosas nasales.

–Ni siquiera lo has probado, Kuroo-san.

–No es necesario probarlo, solo con su aroma puedo decir que está bien proporcionado.

Tsukishima lo quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que Kuroo se percató de eso, arqueó una ceja y le preguntó:

–¿Sucede algo?

–No, nada –respondió, quitando sus lentes para poder beber de su café sin que se les impregnara la condensación del vapor–. Solo que… No tenía idea que tenías aptitudes como las de Jean-Baptiste Grenouille –bromeó.

Kuroo simplemente rio ante aquella comparación. Le gustaba cuando Tsukishima hacía comentarios en los que demostraba cuánto sabía… Aunque esa comparación, con Grenouille, le dio un poco de miedo.

–No sé si me quisiste alagar o comparar con un asesino de verdad.

Pero Tsukishima no respondió, desvió la mirada mientras seguía bebiendo de su café. Kuroo frunció el ceño, chasqueó la lengua y tomó la taza para, también, beber el café.

Y no se equivocó, el café en verdad estaba delicioso.

Su celular vibró, era un mensaje de voz de Bokuto. Frunció el ceño y acarició su sien. Si era de Bokuto, probablemente era para decirle algo estúpido… y no es que no le gustaran esos mensajes, pero el estar con Tsukishima en ese momento, lo ponía nervioso, porque evitaba actuar tan idiotamente cuando estaba con él… Y es que no le gustaba cuando Tsukishima le recalcaba su estupidez.

–¿No vas a responder? –preguntó, poniéndolo algo tenso.

–Nah, solo es Bokuto.

–¿Y no le piensas responder a Bokuto-san? –arqueó una ceja, intentando probarlo.

–Es un mensaje de voz.

–¿Y estás seguro de no querer escuchar su mensaje de voz?

 _Cielos, Tsukishima-kun, me estás poniendo en aprietos._

–Seguro, seguro.

Estuvieron en silencio disfrutando de su taza de café, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Tsukishima fue el primero en mirar en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, en tanto Kuroo solo bufó y maldijo por lo bajo.

–¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó Tsukishima, con un aire algo receloso.

–La verdad es que no –se puso de pie, pero antes de dejar la cocina, se giró para advertirle algo–. No salgas de aquí, ¿sí?

Tsukishima asintió, y aunque se mostró indiferente, algo no le daba buena espina de todo aquello.

Kuroo abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Nobunaga y Kyota, uno de sus compañeros de clase, con el que se llevaba bien. La presencia de Nobunaga era algo que le molestaba un poco.

–¿A qué debo su visita? –preguntó, con una expresión seria en su rostro, aunque le sonrió al pelirrojo cuando le extendió la mano para un choque de palmas y puños.

–Kuroo-san, tengo entendido que ya terminaste los ejercicios de álgebra –dijo Nobunaga, algo incómoda con aquel saludo entre ambos chicos–. Queríamos saber si nos podías ayudar con los nuestros.

–Bueno, Nobunaga dice que tú explicas mejor que yo –dijo Kyota, sobando su nuca mientras sonreía, de esa manera, las pecas sobre su nariz resaltaban un poco más–. Así que por eso vinimos –abrió los ojos de golpe y alzó ambas manos para enseñar sus palmas–. Aunque si estás ocupado, nos vamos. No te queremos interrumpir.

–¿Por qué Kuroo-san estaría ocupado, Kyota-kun? –preguntó Nobunaga, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ah… ¿No lo sabes? –Kuroo se tensó un poco, él tampoco sabía qué tanto sabía Kyota–. Debe estar con su _novio_.

La expresión en el rostro de Nobunaga, hizo que Kuroo se pusiera algo nervioso. Su ceño se había fruncido, su nariz se arrugó un poco y su boca entreabierta apenas dejaba salir el aire. Kyota la miró extrañada y luego a Kuroo, encogiéndose de brazos.

No sabían que Tsukishima estaba escuchando todo eso, y aunque tenía ganas de salir a la vista y decirles que evidentemente estaba con él, su _novio_ , quiso escuchar cómo reaccionaría Kuroo.

–Si quieren les entrego mis apuntes, o les mando fotos, pero como dices tú, Kyota, estoy con mi novio ahora.

De cierto modo, el escuchar eso, puso a Tsukishima feliz. El que no lo negara, en verdad lo hacía sentir muy cómodo con la idea. Volvió a acomodarse en la silla, a la espera de Kuroo.

Los chicos se fueron, Nobunaga sin alguna expresión en su rostro, en tanto Kyota se mostraba alegre, como siempre. Quedaron en que le mandaría sus apuntes, a Kyota, y que si tenía alguna duda, lo arreglarían por mensajes.

Cerró la puerta tras él y volvió rápido a la cocina.

A la semana siguiente, todos parecían mostrarse algo extrañados al verlos tan juntos. Antes los tomaban como amigos, y cada vez que decían cosas insinuando una relación, muchos los tomaban como juego, pero ahora las miradas eran acusadoras.

Pero a ambos les importaba un carajo.

Kuroo estaba seguro que alguien había esparcido el rumor, y que ese alguien era Nobunaga, porque si hubiera sido Kyota, no le hubiesen creído. Era extraño eso, sin embargo, Kuroo decidió no darle importancia en lo absoluto.

Estaba en clases, pero escuchaba ciertos murmullos en las filas que estaban por sobre él. Kyota, ese día, se había sentado a su lado. Como era usual, el profesor explicaba las fórmulas con las que trabajarían a la hora de ir al laboratorio; estaba copiándolas, cuando vio que Kyota le acercaba un trozo de papel que tenía algo escrito.

Kuroo lo recibió y lo leyó.  
No se equivocó al pensar que había sido Nobunaga quien había difundido el rumor, pero de una manera muy baja… Demasiado, para su gusto.

 _Nobunaga no podía creer que en verdad tuvieras novio, así que se encargó de hacerle saber a casi toda nuestra generación que tu novio es, poco menos, un tipo que está contigo solo por interés._

Kuroo arrugó el papel, Kyota lo miró asustado, pero el primero le indicó la puerta, haciéndole saber que deseaba hablar con él a la salida de la clase. Kyota, obviamente, entendió y asintió con la cabeza.

Nunca una clase había sido tan larga y tediosa.

–¿Cómo es eso del "interés"? ¿Qué interés puede tener?

–No lo sé. Los detalles no los conozco mucho, pero, después de que fuéramos a tu departamento, llamó a una de sus amigas y dijo que había un chico de primer año que estaba falta de atención, y que no había conseguido nada mejor que _meterse_ con el mejor de la clase de tercer año, o sea tú. Poco menos decía que él te iba a votar hasta que ya tuviera lo que quisiera. A pesar de que yo les decía que no era así…

Pero ya no escuchaba la voz de Kyota. Se había sucumbido en sus pensamientos, no podía mantenerse ajeno a esa situación. Sabía que no era así, pero la gente a su alrededor no lo saben. No sabían que se conocían desde hacía tiempo antes de que Tsukishima entrase a la universidad, y aunque se los dijera, ¿para qué sería? Lo más sensato sería no prestar atención a esos comentarios… Pero no podía mantenerse indiferente…

–¡Kuroo-kun! ¿Me estás oyendo o no?

–Lo siento, Kyota –sacudió su cabeza, luego tocó el hombro del pelirrojo–. Debo ir a hacer una llamada. Gracias por confirmar lo que ya sospechaba.

Sin darle tiempo para despedirse, se fue corriendo por el pasillo, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, su celular.  
Salió del edificio y se acercó al área verde más cercano, en donde podría apoyarse en un árbol mientras marcaba el número de Yaku.

Porque Yaku era el mejor dándole consejos, de la índole que fuera.

Marcó, y esperó. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos…

– _¿Kuroo?_

–¡Hey, Yaku! ¿Cómo estás?

– _Bien, bien, gracias. ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! ¿A qué se debe tu llamado?_

Kuroo guardó silencio por unos largos segundos. No quiso emitir sonido alguno. La verdad era que se sentía mal llamando a su amigo, solo porque tenía un problema. Eso no era de amigos. Sí, en verdad se mandaban mensajes, pero el llamar por teléfono tenía otro significado.

– _¿Kuroo? ¿Estás bien?_

–Uhm.

– _Dime, ¿qué te sucede?_ –dijo, preocupado y con un tono algo desconfiado por aquel silencio–. _Te juro que si es otra de tus bromas, voy a colgar_.

–Hay una chica… –comenzó a hablar–, y a ella le gusto, ¿sí?

– _Oh… pero, ¿tú no estás con Tsukishima?_

–¡Claro! ¡Pero es que ese no es el problema! ¡El problema es que esa chica estuvo esparciendo rumores de Tsukishima y no sé cómo afrontarlo cuando lleguen a sus oídos!

Yaku también mantuvo su silencio. Los nervios de Kuroo aumentaban conforme pasaban los milisegundos, que sintió como minutos. Al cabo de unos tres segundos, la respuesta de Yaku llegó.

– _¿Y si haces como si esos rumores no existieran? Mira, es de seguro que cuando alguien inventa un chisme, lo que quiere hacer es crear conflicto entre ellos, ¿lo sabes, no?_

–Sí…

– _Sé que esos rumores pueden ser de mala espina para ti y para Tsukishima, pero haz como si no existieran. No le des en el gusto a esa chica._

Despertó de golpe. Tenía jalea en la boca y su taza de café estaba fría. Como pudo, se puso de pie y fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Apagó las luces que había encendido, se fue a su habitación y miró la hora.

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Se había quedado dormido con medio sándwich por comer. Ya no tenía energías como para seguir estudiando. Terminaría las páginas restantes cuando despertara.


	5. Parte 4

**Parte 4:** _The last of the Real Ones._

 _.-_

Kuroo ya no se acercaba tanto a él, de hecho, ya no iba a verlo recurrentemente a la biblioteca. Eso, en verdad, era muy extraño.

Sentía una mirada acusadora sobre él, y cuando devolvía la mirada, quien quiera que fuese, simplemente miraba hacia otro lado, o se daba media vuelta.  
Tsukishima pensaba que eran pésimos disimulando, es que era demasiado evidente que lo estaban mirando a él.

Cuando su turno finalizó, pensó que encontraría a Kuroo afuera de la biblioteca, pero tampoco fue así. Revisó su móvil, tenía un mensaje de Yamaguchi.

 **Yamaguchi** – 07:30pm

 _¡Tsukki! ¿Cómo ha ido todo por allá? ¿Cómo va todo con Kuroo-san?_

Ya se había extrañado, también, de que Yamaguchi no le hubiera hecho las preguntas que hacía diariamente. "Cómo va todo" y "cómo va todo con Kuroo-san". Todos los días preguntaba lo mismo, pero entendía que él no iba a dejar de preguntarle aquello; tampoco era como si le molestara, de hecho, le agradaba que se preocupara.

 **Tsukishima** – 07:30pm

 _Todo bien, en ambas preguntas. ¿Qué tal tú?_

Cuando era él quien preguntaba aquello, reía internamente. Yamaguchi se ponía nervioso cuando le preguntaban aquello, solo porque no sabía a qué se refería la gente cuando le preguntaba.

 **Yamaguchi** – 07:32pm

 _En la universidad, todo bien. En el equipo, todo bien. Con Hitoka, todo bien_.

 **Tsukishima** – 07:32pm

 _Me alegro. Saludos a Yachi-san_.

El intervalo de dos minutos entre que mandó el mensaje y entre que se lo respondiera, demostraba que estuvo pensando cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Alzó la mirada y vio que Kuroo estaba en una de las bancas cerca de las áreas verdes. Arqueó una ceja y se encaminó hacia donde estaba. Al verlo, Kuroo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con un paso lento. Tsukishima tuvo que trotar un poco para poder alcanzarlo.

–Creí que no estabas.

–No iba a dejarte solo. Voy a acompañarte hasta tu casa.

Kuroo se mostraba más frío que de costumbre, y no porque no lo haya invitado a dormir con él, puesto que habían acordado que los fines de semana los pasaba con él; la razón por la que lo encontraba distante, era porque ni siquiera lo miraba ni tampoco lo había saludado con un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Te sucede algo, Kuroo-san?

Kuroo lo miró, sorprendido, pero sonrió como lo hacía usualmente, dándole algo de calma a Tsukishima.

–Oh, no, disculpa. Solo estaba pensando en el examen que tengo mañana.

–De seguro te va a ir bien.

Dicho eso último, Tsukishima tomó la mano de Kuroo, pero este tardó unos segundos en entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Algo comenzó a molestar en el estómago del chico de lentes.

Cada uno, estaba acostado en su propia cama, en su propio hogar; pero ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Tsukishima, tenía su respiración algo agitada, el solo recordar que ya hacía tiempo que Kuroo estaba actuando algo distante, pero cuando llegaban a su departamento, o cuando iba a verlo a la residencial, estaba como de costumbre: meloso, juguetón y pidiéndole besos cada dos segundos.  
Kuroo, por su parte, tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo. Ese día, después de que llamó a Yaku, pensó que debía hacerle caso, pero se le hacía difícil hacer como si esos rumores no existieran, porque terminaban dañando a la persona que quería, aunque no estaba seguro de que este supiera de la existencia de esos rumores; por eso se mantenía a raya, para evitar que los rumores se extendieran y se crearan nuevos. Ya no iba a verlo a la biblioteca, porque ahí es donde se focalizaban todos los rumores: como que él había conseguido que Tsukishima entrara a trabajar a la biblioteca, ya que como uno de los mejores alumnos, tenía contactos con académicos de la universidad, o algunos peores en donde se decía que Tsukishima había ofrecido diversos servicios sexuales a algunos académicos para obtener dicho puesto, ya que era solicitado por muchos becados.

Cada rumor, era más estúpido que otro, poco creíble, pensaba Kuroo, pero cuando se insertaba un rumor acerca de alguna pareja homosexual, la comunidad universitaria los daba por hecho.

Eso, era estúpido, absurdo y de muy mal gusto.

Pero, al parecer era el único que pensaba de esa manera… Bueno, él y Kyota, claro, además de unos cuantos chicos de clases paralelas. Pero las excepciones eran contadas con los dedos de ambas manos, en tanto el resto se mostraba "indiferente", en tanto después podían ser fuentes de nuevos falsos rumores.

En el equipo de voleibol, no le daban importancia. Es decir, para ellos que estuvieran juntos no era algo que les sorprendiera. Los rumores, en el club, no eran relevantes tampoco. De hecho, ninguno parecía saber de la existencia de esos rumores, pero a más de uno les extrañó que Kuroo estuviera tomando cierta distancia de Tsukishima, cuando parecía siempre estar sobre él. Sin embargo, lo tomaron como si estuviera tratando de llevar una relación _profesional_ dentro del club.

Luego llegó un viernes… _ese_ viernes.

Kuroo, como siempre, estaba muy feliz de tenerlo en su departamento, y se lo quiso demostrar besándolo apenas hubieron atravesado la puerta de entrada.  
Tsukishima, esa vez, se dejó llevar; siempre se dejaba llevar en esas situaciones, no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de Kuroo.

Pero, esa vez él decidió terminar el beso antes. Kuroo pensó que se debía a que traían hambre, y que los besos podrían esperar un poco.

Mientras comían, Kuroo le hablaba animadamente, mientras que Tsukishima lo escuchaba ya con cierto dolor en la boca del estómago. Era tal la molestia que sentía, que incluso pensó que no sería capaz de tragar aquel trozo de pollo que se había empeñado en masticar.

– _Kei_ , ¿me estás escuchando?

Tsukishima tragó de la pura impresión que le causó el escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Kuroo. Lo miró anonadado durante un rato, hasta que reaccionó a contestarle.

–Sí, sí, disculpa.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja, apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras lo miraba fijamente; Tsukishima se puso aun más nervioso. La mirada de Kuroo era bastante penetrante, incluso si no estabas haciendo contacto visual con él.  
Odiaba estar de esa manera, porque se supone que él debería ser quien lo intimidara, no al revés, porque tenían que hablar. _Debían_ hablar. No podían dejar pasar el tema así como así, al menos él no. Pero no sabía cómo abordarlo.

–¿Estás seguro? Pareces en otro planea, _Kei-kun_.

Dicho esto, Kuroo pasó su mano libre por la frente de Tsukishima, despejando su frente de un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio.  
Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras, de manera muy suave, tomaba la mano de Kuroo. Lentamente, deslizó sus dedos hasta que tocaron los de él, y entrelazó sus dedos.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que Kuroo no tardó nada en corresponder ese acto, y, seguido de un pequeño gruñido, lo soltó.

–¿Qué? ¿A qué vino eso?

Pero no le respondió, primero tenía que relajarse, porque si no, solo terminaría diciendo cosas que no quiere decir. Negó con la cabeza, tomó el vaso con jugo de naranja que tenía en frente y bebió un sorbo. Kuroo seguía mirándolo expectante.

–Tsukishima, ¿a qué vino eso? ¿Qué sucede?

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees? –Tsukishima se giró hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿De qué hablas? No estoy entendiendo nada.

–¡Yo soy el que no entiende nada!

Kuroo, por un segundo, se asustó. Tsukishima estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo de ira, y su respiración se hacía cada segundo más fuerte.

–¿Qué se supone que no entiendes? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja, tratando de que el chico se relajara.

–El porqué, de pronto, comenzaste a alejarte de mí.

La forma en la que dijo esa última frase, recalcando cada palabra como si fuera la primera de la cadena hablada, hizo que Kuroo entrara en razón. Tsukishima se había dado cuenta de que estaba conservando cierta distancia, y eso no era bueno.

–No me he alejado de ti.

–¿Y tienes cara para negarlo? ¿En serio?

–Tú no lo entiendes, Tsukishima.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Tsukishima. Él deseaba estar equivocado, pero al parecer Kuroo sí se había estado alejando conscientemente.

–¡Entonces explícame qué es lo que debo entender!

Kuroo nunca pensó que vería a Tsukishima de esa manera, mas no podía culparlo. Al parecer, la estaba cagando de más en más.

–Nobunaga…

–¿Tu compañera?

–Sí, sí, mi compañera… ¿Recuerdas cuando ella y Kyota vinieron a pedir unos apuntes? –Tsukishima asintió–. Esa vez ella se enteró que oficialmente tú y yo somos pareja… –sobó su frente mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte bufido–. Ella empezó a inventar unos rumores… Unos muy estúpidos, sobre ti y sobre mí… –alzó la vista, para mirarlo a los ojos, Tsukishima parecía menos irritado, pero ambas cejas las tenía curvadas; su rostro expresaba preocupación y… dolor–, pero más sobre ti. Yo no quiero que la gente hable mal sobre ti…

–Ya lo sabía –dijo, interrumpiendo a Kuroo–. La existencia de esos rumores, ya lo sabía.

–¿Qué?

–En la biblioteca, sentía que me miraban más de lo normal, y cuando descubría a quienes me miraban, cerraban el círculo y empezaban a hablar entre ellos. Había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de eso. Después, una de mis compañeras me preguntó si estaba saliendo contigo, y cuando le dije que sí, ella pareció preocupada y me confirmó la existencia de esos rumores.

Kuroo estaba anonadado, pero estaba comenzando a molestarte.

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

–¿Para qué? ¿Para que te preocuparas? Kuroo, me importa una mierda lo que crean los demás. No creí que a ti te preocupara eso. Parecías muy cómodo cuando ibas a verme al trabajo y comenzabas a alagarme.

–Es que sí estaba cómodo con eso, pero desde la existencia de esos rumores…

–¡Pero son rumores ridículos! ¡Ridículos! ¡¿Explícame cómo podrías darle importancia a algo como eso?!

–¡Si se trata de ti, obviamente le voy a dar importancia! ¡Aunque sea lo más ridículo del mundo como esos putos rumores!

Tsukishima relamió sus labios, bajó la vista y tomó aire. Kuroo se había puesto de pie, sobó su nuca y le dio la espalda para caminar un par de pasos. Cuando se volteó, vio que Tsukishima también se había puesto de pie, pero estaba caminando hasta el sofá, donde tenía su mochila. Kuroo lo siguió.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –pero el rubio no respondió, sino que siguió arreglando sus cosas y se puso de pie–. Tsukishima…

–Kuroo-san –se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Kuroo sintió su estómago encogerse cuando vio que tenía los ojos cristalizados–, ¿acaso pensaste que alejarte de mí era la solución?

Kuroo entreabrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra parecía querer articularse. No sabía qué decir. Tsukishima sonrió nostálgico y caminó hasta la puerta, con Kuroo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta, y ya se había puesto los zapatos, se giró para verlo.

–Si en verdad piensas que es mejor alejarte de mí, pues bien. Creo que lo nuestro puede darse por terminado.

No hubo día, después de ese, en que Tsukishima no se haya arrepentido de haber dicho tal cosa. Sabía que esa clase de decisiones se tomaban con la cabeza en frío; no hubo día, tampoco, en que Kuroo no se culpara por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para salir tras él, en lugar de quedarse tras la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en ella y mirando el techo.

Sea como sea, ambos, después de ese día, pensaron que, tarde o temprano, esa iba a ser la mejor solución.

Tsukishima despertó ese domingo, 29 de octubre de 2017, después de una larga siesta. Ya no soportaba el estar pensando tanto en lo que pasó con _su ex_. Y, como si pudiera ayudarle un poco, recurría siempre a Yamaguchi.

Luego de que terminara sus deberes, y organizara su lista para el trabajo que tendría mañana, además de la ropa para el entrenamiento en el club, vio la hora: 10pm. Tomó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a su amigo.

 **Tsukishima** – 10:01pm

 _¿Estás ocupado?_

Vio que Yamaguchi no tardó en conectarse. A los segundos después, le llega una foto de una rubia durmiendo abrazada en su pecho.

 **Yamaguchi** – 10:01pm

 _Hitoka está durmiendo, así que no, no estoy ocupado. Dime._

No podía negar que le causaba cierta ternura cuando Yamaguchi se refería a Yachi por su nombre de pila. Se tardó meses en comenzar a llamarla de esa forma, por eso se sentía feliz. Mordió su labio inferior antes de empezar a redactar el mensaje.

 **Tsukishima** – 10:03pm

 _Sé que me dijiste que debía aceptar que el recordar todo esto era normal después de una ruptura. Pero se me está haciendo difícil, ¿sabes? Es difícil, porque lo estoy viendo todos los días, y constantemente me lo encuentro en los pasillos de la universidad. Habíamos prometido ir a la fiesta de Halloween juntos… Yamaguchi, nunca creí que olvidar a alguien iba a ser tan difícil._

Dejó su celular de lado y fue al baño. Necesitaba lavarse el rostro, después leería el mensaje de respuesta de Yamaguchi.

Kuroo, por su parte, le había mandado un mensaje a Kenma, porque si se lo mandaba a Yaku, este de seguro lo regañaba por haber sido tan estúpido y no haberle hecho caso cuando debió hacerlo.

Sintió su corazón a mil cuando leyó la respuesta.

 **Kenma** – 10:04pm

 _Si en verdad era importante para ti, no debiste dejarlo ir. Sería mejor si dejaras tu orgullo de lado y fueras por él._

Ambos, por su parte, agradecieron el tener mejores amigos como ellos.


	6. Parte 5

**Parte 5:** _Have faith in me_.

.-

Y mañana… Mañana iba a ser la _méndiga_ y _estúpida_ fiesta de Halloween.

Como era de esperarse, los días lunes no eran para nada sus favoritos; de cierta manera, resulta que los días lunes todo parece estar más agitado que de costumbre. La ciudad parece más acelerada, la gente parece más estresada y el aire parece más pesado. No es anormal ver a tanta gente con el ceño fruncido, o con ojeras bajo sus ojos; es de esperarse, ya que, aunque acaba de pasar un fin de semana, al acercarse fin de año, todo parece llenarse de estrés.  
Y eso que recién es octubre, pero ya se le estaba dando paso a noviembre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kuroo sabía que estarían en diciembre.

 _Dejar mi orgullo, dejar mi orgullo, dejar mi orgullo_ …

Se lo repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez en la cabeza. Ese día, después del mensaje de Kenma, recibió un mensaje de Bokuto, pero como era usual, fue un mensaje de voz.

 _"_ – _Kuroooooooo_ –recurría a alargar la vocal _o_ para darle más énfasis a su nombre (ocurrencias exclusivas de Kōtarō Bokuto) – _, ¿Cómo es eso de que aún no hablas con Tsuki?_ ¡Akaaaaaasheeee! _¡Ven y dile algo!_

– _No tengo nada que decirle, Bokuto-san_.

– _¡Qué mentiroso eres! ¡No debes sentirte nervioso! ¡Anda, dile!_

 _A esas alturas, Kuroo ya estaba riendo a más no poder; es que Bokuto no cambiaba, los años pasaban y él seguía siendo el chico con complejo de bebé, porque eso era, un bebé que se ponía feliz por lo más mínimo o se deprimía por lo más mínimo. Un misceláneo de emociones juntas._

– _Kuroo-san_ –escuchó la voz de Akaashi en aquel mensaje de voz– _, creo que no debes esperar demasiado. Si ya dices que esperaste mucho por ser su novio, ¿vas a dejar que todo se termine así de fácil?_

– _Por Dios, Akaashi, ¡eso fue genial!_ ".

No había duda el porqué esos dos seguían juntos. El único capaz de controlar la estupidez de Bokuto, era Akaashi. Aunque no podía negar que sentía cierta lástima de este último, por tener que aguantar a un gran simplón como lo era su _bro_ (a pesar de que él, Tetsurō Kuroo, no tenía derecho alguno de decir eso; él era igual de simplón cuando quería serlo).

Estuvo buscándolo toda la mañana, pero no lo vio. Fue a la biblioteca, a devolver el libro, pero estaba la señora Saga.

–Kuroo-kun, ¿ya vienes a devolver otro libro?

–Buenos días, señora Saga… ¿Y Tsukishima-kun?

La señora Saga le dedicó una mirada curiosa a través de los lentes, Kuroo se estaba esforzando por mantener una postura de simple curiosidad. Rio flojamente, le hizo una seña con sus dedos para que esperara mientras terminaba de checar la entrega y le entregaba el comprobante.

–Tsukishima-kun dijo que no podría atender la biblioteca a esta hora. Se encuentra estudiando para un examen que tiene en la tercera hora. Obviamente, no queremos que repruebe, así que le dije que estuviera tranquilo y que sí podía faltar al trabajo hoy.

Kuroo solo escuchó "no podría atender la biblioteca". Eso lo desanimó. Iba a tener que esperar hasta el entrenamiento, o la hora de almuerzo para buscarlo. Se despidió de la señora Saga y salió en dirección a su clase siguiente.

Tsukishima, efectivamente, estaba rindiendo una prueba en ese momento. No se había podido alegrar más cuando la señora Saga le permitió faltar al turno matutino. Le prometió que recuperaría las horas perdidas.  
Luego de que le entregaran la prueba, sacó de su mente todo lo que no tuviera relación con su examen. Todo.  
Cuando ya se dio cuenta de que estaba desarrollando la última pregunta, decidió que ya podría pensar en lo que haría una vez terminase su examen: salir en busca de Kuroo.

" **Yamaguchi** – 10:04pm

 _¡No seas idiota, Tsukki! SI EN VERDAD QUIERES ESTAR CON ÉL, HABLA CON ÉL."_

Sabía que así sería la respuesta de Yamaguchi, y no podía pedir menos. Eso era precisamente lo que quería escuchar (en este caso, leer) e iba a hacer caso de sus palabras. Sabe que Kuroo tuvo sus motivos para hacer tales cosas, y aunque no las compartía, no se dio el tiempo de escucharlo bien, de hablar el tema… Simplemente se dejó llevar por la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y tomó la decisión de terminar su relación. Claro, después de eso, no había tenido la cara de volver a verlo, para pedirle perdón…, para pedirle que hablaran.

Pero ahora sí. Después de la prueba, iría a buscarlo a su salón.

Cuando, finalmente, entregó la prueba, salió casi corriendo del aula. Una vez en el pasillo, corrió hacia las escaleras. Debía correr hacia el otro edificio de la facultad y subir hasta el segundo piso. En la sala número 24, estaba la clase de Kuroo.

Miró la hora, y ya debía estar saliendo.

 _Mejor espero aquí_ , pensó, sentándose en las escaleras a la salida de aquel edificio. Sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje rápido.

 **Tsukishima** – 01:30pm

 _Nunca pensé decir eso… Deséame suerte_.

Kuroo salió justo al momento en que sintió el vibrar de su móvil en su mano, pero decidió guardarlo para salir tras su ex. Tomó su mochila, Kuroo ya había bajado las escaleras por completo. Estaba bastante apresurado, y eso extrañó a Tsukishima. Bajó las escaleras, acomodó sus gafas y comenzó a trotar hasta tratar de alcanzarlo.

–¡Kuro-sa-!

Pero una chica pasó corriendo muy rápido a su lado, quitándole las palabras de la boca.

–¡Kuroo-san!

Tsukishima, instintivamente, desaceleró el paso y vio cómo la chica, con absoluta confianza, se colocaba junto a Kuroo. Juntó ambas manos tras su espalda y parecía estar contoneándose, a modo de coquetear. No podía ver la expresión de Kuroo, pero sí podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

La chica… Nobunaga.

Frunció el ceño. No quiso ver más aquella escena, así que se fue directo a la cafetería. No se quedó a ver el momento exacto en que Kuroo se volteaba y se podía ver aquel ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados.

–He tratado de ser muy paciente contigo, Nobunaga –dijo, casi arrastrando las palabras, puesto que la voz le estaba saliendo bastante rasposa–, pero no pareces darte cuenta de que en verdad no estoy interesado en ti.

–Pero eso es porque no quieres…

–¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡¿Y sabes por qué no quiero?!

Los estudiantes que pasaban a su alrededor, lo miraban con rechazo, puesto que no podían entender que le hablara de esa forma a una chica, aunque a otros no les importaba, pues no eran asuntos de ellos. Otros, lo tomaron como una pelea de pareja.

–¿Por qué?

–¡Porque tú fuiste la causante de mi ruptura con Tsukishima! ¡Tú y tus rumores absurdos!

Kyota, corrió hacia ellos y tomó a Kuroo del brazo, tratando de alejarlo de Nobunaga, que parecía entrar en estado de shock. No emitía palabra alguna, sino que mantenía su boca entreabierta, sus ojos azules parecían menos brillosos a causa de las sensaciones que las palabras de Kuroo le estaban causando.

–Kuroo-kun, ya, cálmate. No reacciones así –Kyota se esforzaba por tirar de él, pero le era imposible. Su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para tirar de Kuroo–. Anda, vámonos.

–¡Es que no puedo, Kyota! ¡No puedo calmarme! –miró a Nobunaga–. Está bien, yo te gusto, eso está claro… Pero, ¿por qué llegar a tal extremo de inventar esa _estupidez_ de rumores? ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál era tu fin, Nobunaga? No sabes hace cuánto tiempo conozco a Tsukishima… ¡Desde la preparatoria! –miró a su alrededor, había gente que estaba expectante a lo que sucedía–. ¡Kei Tsukishima! ¡Él fue mi kohai de otra escuela! ¡La primera vez que lo vi, me pareció que debía vivir más, porque era muy amargado!... ¡Pero cuando lo conocí, me di cuenta de que es una persona muy interesante! –tomó una gran bocanada de aire, miró a Kyota, este ya no sujetaba su brazo; luego miró a Nobunaga…, ella tenía los ojos cristalizado. Ya no iba a seguir gritando–. Yo lo quiero, ¿sí? Lo _quiero_. Tengo razones para hacerlo, y si bien él me terminó por causa de tus malditos rumores… Voy a probarte que _él_ y yo podemos seguir juntos. Ahora mismo iré tras él –giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al edificio paralelo, pero antes de dar un paso, volvió a mirar a Nobunaga–. Si en verdad quieres volver a sabotear nuestra relación, ten por seguro que ya no tendré el mismo respeto hacia ti.

Dicho eso, se despidió con un gesto de mano de Kyota y se fue corriendo hasta el edificio. Subió las escaleras, pero encontró que la sala estaba vacía. Dejó salir una maldición en un susurro, pero pensó que tal vez se encontraría en la cafetería, ya que después tendría que cubrir turno en la biblioteca.

Se apresuró en llegar, pero, como típico día lunes, estaba lleno y lo único que veía eran cabezas de personas con cabelleras de todos los colores existentes. Pero ninguna cabellera rubia con ciertas ondas. No, Tsukishima no estaba ahí.

Sacó su móvil, pensó que sería buena idea llamarlo. Salió de la cafetería, encontró el contacto, pero justo cuando pensó en tocar para _llamar_ , decidió correr hasta la biblioteca.

 _Eureka_ , pensó, cuando al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de entrada, vio que Tsukishima estaba ahí. Al parecer, no había comido, o si lo hizo, fue muy rápido, ya que parecía estar completamente atareado ordenando unas carpetas.  
Kuroo se puso considerablemente nervioso, a tal nivel que le costaba caminar. Su cuerpo estaba muy rígido, de hecho, se sentía como si estuviera imitando el caminar que tenían las caricaturas de robots.

Cuando, por fin, llegó al mesón, no pensó que sería recibido por una mirada que intentaba tener la apariencia de indiferente, pero estaba cargada de… _odio_.

–¿Viene a pedir un libro?

–No –respondió Kuroo, sin detenerse a pensar mucho por la mirada de Tsukishima–, no vengo por ningún libro.

–Pues entonces pase a las salas de estudio, aquí solo se anotan los registros de préstamos de libros.

–Vine a hablar contigo –dijo, sin preocuparle lo que había dicho; de hecho, ni importancia le tomó.

–Lo siento, pero estoy trabajando.

–¿Y a qué hora sales?

–Eso no es de su incumbencia, _senpai_. Ahora, si no tiene nada más que decir, por favor, déjeme hacer mi trabajo en paz.

–Voy a esperarte hasta que salgas de la biblioteca. Quiero que hablemos antes del entrenamiento.

A pesar de que debían ocupar un volumen más bajo de lo habitual para conversar, no llegaban a hablar en susurros; de todas formas, el tono de Kuroo lo hacía sonar como si estuviera casi rogando.

Tsukishima tenía los lentes a altura media en el puente de la nariz. Con su dedo corazón, los empujó para que volvieran a la posición correcta, así podría mirar mejor a Kuroo. Hacía tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca, mucho menos lo tenía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

–Debo cumplir horarios extra por haber faltado a mi turno de la mañana –dijo, sintiéndose extraño por estar dándole explicaciones.

–Entonces después del entrenamiento.

–Después del entrenamiento, tienes turno.

Frunció el ceño con extrañeza, haciendo que Tsukishima desviara la mirada hacia otra de las carpetas que tenía abiertas sobre el mesón interno. No creía que iba a recordar que, hacía meses, le había contado que el lunes, antes de la fiesta de Halloween, iba cumplir turno el día lunes hasta que el local cerrara, a eso de las nueve, para poder faltar a su turno el martes.

–Pues…

–No hay tiempo… Ni tampoco hay de qué hablar –dejó la carpeta, lo miró a los ojos, pero al segundo siguiente estaba mirando por sobre su hombro–. Buenas tardes, ¿viene a pedir un libro?

Kuroo se volteó y vio que un chico moreno traía dos libros en las manos. Ya entendía, Tsukishima no quería hablar con él, pero si era necesario que, después de su trabajo, fuese a su residencia, lo iba a hacer.

–Nos vemos, Tsukishima.

Sin decir más, y sin esperar por una respuesta, salió de la biblioteca. Y aunque no pudo comprobarlo, sentía la mirada de Kei Tsukishima sobre él, y no se equivocaba, puesto que, luego de entregarle el comprobante al estudiante, vio el momento exacto en que Kuroo abrió la puerta principal, y su figura desaparecía de su vista, entre el destello de los rayos de sol, que seguían apareciendo a pesar de estar en pleno otoño.

A la hora del entrenamiento, Tsukishima estuvo bastante esquivo, pero Kuroo tampoco estuvo con intenciones de acercarse. No quería desconcentrarlo ni mucho menos romper la atmósfera que se estaba generando en el equipo, al saber que después tendría un partido de práctica contra la Universidad de Meiji, en donde estudiaban Yaku y Bokuto.

El entrenamiento terminó y Tsukishima pensó que sería alcanzado por Kuroo, pero no lo vio salir, y por lo que comentaban sus compañeros: _"Kuroo salió casi con propulsión de los camarines; se veía bastante agitado"_.  
Kuroo ya se había ido, así que pensó que no hablarían ese día… De todas maneras, ¿de qué podrían hablar? Si cuando él iba a acercase a hablar, lo vio con Nobunaga… Aunque ella se le había acercado.

Sacudió su cabeza, queriendo que esos pensamientos salieran de su cabeza. Ya no importaba, ¿o sí? Tenía una gran confusión y no lograba encontrar la respuesta a todos sus dilemas. No sabía por qué, pero una parte de él le decía que había hecho bien con terminar con Kuroo, pero la otra le decía que fue una decisión bastante infantil y que debía hablar las cosas con él, por último para aclararse un poco.  
Pero el verlo ahí, con la culpable de los rumores… Le dio mala espina. Está bien, no estaban haciendo nada, de hecho, solo caminaban y la chica _se veía demasiado feliz_. Mas pudo haber sido una malinterpretación, ¿no? Porque tal vez… tal vez…

–¡Oye, Tsukishima! ¿Acaso además de _ciego_ estás _sordo_?

Se giró y vio que Goshiki, sí, el chico de primer año que jugó en la final que le ganaron al Shiratorizawa hacía un par de años atrás, lo estaba llamando. Ellos eran compañeros de equipo, así como Kunimi, del Aoba Johsai y Koganegawa del Datekō. Si bien, no eran compañeros en ninguna clase, porque ninguno estudiaba lo mismo, sí se veían recurrentemente en los entrenamientos y, casi inconscientemente, estaban siempre juntos. No es como si fueran grandes amigos, pero les era bastante cómodo estar con gente que ya conocían con anterioridad.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

–¿Te parece si vamos a beber?

–¿A beber? ¿Hoy? ¿Un lunes? –arqueó una ceja, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–Sí. Vamos, será divertido –dijo Kogane, pasando una mano por su cabello, para peinarlo hacia atrás. Tsukishima agradecía que ya no tuviera ese peinado de _Angry Bird_ que tenía cuando lo vio por primera vez.

–Pero mañana hay clases…

–¿No leíste el e-mail? –preguntó Kunimi, antes de sacar su móvil y extendérselo a Tsukishima–. No hay actividades académicas durante toda la mañana, con el asunto ese de la fiesta. Solo tendríamos, también, la cuarta hora de clases.

–¿Iremos ahora? Es que prefiero tomar un baño antes –dijo, demostrando que sí iría.

Goshiki que le sonrió.

Quedaron de juntarse en una hora más, es decir a las ocho y media, en uno de los bares que estaba tras la avenida que conducía a la universidad, pero estaba bastante alejada de la misma… Pero algo cerca del trayecto que debía tomar Kuroo cuando se iba del trabajo a _su hogar_ , el de Tsukishima. Era el punto medio que tenían los cuatro. El primero en llegar había sido Kunimi, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque al par de minutos después, llegaron todos, casi en grupo.

Entraron en el bar, y como era día lunes, no había mucha gente, por lo que pudieron sentarse en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Como las luces del bar eran frías, iba a ser difícil que los distinguieran. Pidieron su primera ronda de cervezas, y luego de brindar (con un par más animado que el otro), decidieron cambiar de mesa a una de las que estaban más adentradas.  
La verdadera razón por la que decidieron eso (Goshiki y Koganegawa, en realidad), fue porque quedarían más cerca de la barra.

Entre bebidas y bebidas, Tsukishima terminó abrazado de un alegre Kunimi que le confesó que siempre estuvo enamorado de Kindaichi, pero que el _bastardo de mierda_ nunca se enteró, porque le gustaba mirar el trasero de las chicas antes que el suyo. Tsukishima no sabía si estaba bien ponerse a reír, pero no pudo evitarlo y terminó contagiándole la risa a Kunimi.

Kuroo tocaba y tocaba la puerta, pero nadie abría. Chasqueó la lengua, y decidió llamar por teléfono, pero los tonos pasaban y Tsukishima no contestaba. Terminó perdiendo siete llamadas. Resignado, salió de la residencial.

Había dos opciones:

Primero, se quedó dormido y por eso no contesta.

O segundo, está ignorándolo por completo.

Obviamente, prefería creer que la primera opción era la correcta.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la parada de autobuses, porque si tomaba el metro, no estaba seguro de si alcanzaría el último tren, así que prefirió irse a la segura. Los autobuses pasarían, por lo menos, hasta las doce, y con eso alcanzaba a llegar a su departamento con tranquilidad.

Tomó el autobús, pero como era de noche, y bastante entrada la noche, algunos conductores tomaban ciertos desvíos, para terminar con el recorrido pronto. A Kuroo eso no le molestaba, puesto que sí o sí debían pasar por su parada.  
Llegó a una avenida, y vio que, afuera de un bar, había un grupo de cuatro chicos que se les hacía bastante familiar.  
Esa cabellera rubia, la reconocería en cualquier parte…

 _Entonces… la segunda opción era la correcta_.


	7. Parte 6 (Final)

**Parte 6 (Final):** _Happier_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tsukishima, aunque sabía que podía deberse por el efecto del alcohol ingerido, no se le iba a olvidar fácilmente. La razón era simple, no concebía que Tsukishima fuera del tipo de personas que salía un día lunes a beber. Cabía la posibilidad de ser una excepción… ¿No?

Tragó saliva, arregló su bufanda y se acomodó mejor en el asiento. De todas formas, pensaba que podría ser una equivocación, y que ese no fuera Tsukishima…  
Pero eso era lo que él deseaba, porque no había duda, sí era Tsukishima.

Sentía que todo su estómago se revolvía, puesto que se estaba dando cuenta de que _ya lo había perdido._ No quería hablar con él, no quería nada, en lo absoluto, por eso es que había ignorado sus llamadas. Kuroo seguía torturándose mentalmente, sacando aquellas conclusiones… Conclusiones que fueron el resultado de lo que sus ojos le permitieron sacar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, simplemente se quitó la ropa, dejándola toda dispersa por el piso, se colocó pijama y se dejó caer en la cama. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sacado el celular del bolsillo de su abrigo. Debió incorporarse y buscar, en plena oscuridad ya que no tuvo ganas de encender la luz de la mesa de noche; una vez en su mano, volvió a lanzarse a la cama. Quería comprobar si Tsukishima le había devuelto las llamadas.

Se sintió estúpido por haberse hecho ilusiones falsas.

Como no tenía clases en la mañana ni tampoco debía cubrir turno, durmió tranquilo, pero su reloj biológico sabría cómo hacerle una maldita jugada, haciendo que se despertara a las siete con treinta y tres minutos. No podía creer que de verdad fuese esa hora, cuando se fijó en su móvil.

 _7 llamadas perdidas_. _1 mensaje sin leer._

Sabía que el mensaje era de Yamaguchi, porque, luego de haber visto la _escenita_ de Kuroo y Nobunaga, revisó su teléfono y sí, la vibración que sintió después de salir persiguiendo a Kuroo, había sido un mensaje de Yamaguchi.  
No había querido abrirlo, porque de seguro que decía algo como " _te saldrá todo bien_ ", cosas por el estilo… Y no quería que le recordaran que eso _no_ había sido de esa manera.

Pero las siete llamadas perdidas… Estaba seguro de que **no** eran de Yamaguchi.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y se dirigió a _registro_. Su corazón parecía querer salirse por la boca… Las llamadas perdidas, eran de Kuroo.  
Relamió sus labios incontables veces, ya no sentía ni el cansancio de imaginarse despierto a tal hora de la mañana… De hecho, se sentía más _animado_.

Se sentó en la cama y, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, trató de alcanzar los lentes que tenía en la mesa de noche. Se los colocó, pero no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, sí iba a responderle a Yamaguchi, la verdad es que tenía pensado contarle lo que había sucedido, pero estaba dudando si debía devolverle la llamada a Kuroo.

Chasqueó la lengua, escuchó su estómago crujir; no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó a comer algo. Si tenía el estómago lleno, estaba seguro de que se le haría menos complicado tomar una decisión como esa… O eso esperaba. Como sea, debía intentarlo.

A fin de cuentas… No le devolvió la llamada.

Kuroo estaba esperando a que fuera la hora de clases, puesto que había llegado media hora antes de lo esperado, así que se sentó en una de las bancas, cerca de los cerezos y comenzó a leer. No sabía muy bien qué estaba leyendo… Según Kenma, quien extrañamente estaba tomando un optativo de literatura en sus estudios dedicados a la informática, era un libro bastante bueno… Pero para Kuroo, "El Tambor de Hojalata" estaba siendo un libro bastante… _peculiar_ , por no decir _macabro_.

… _¡Kenma!_

Dejó la lectura para sacar su móvil. Iba a mandarle un mensaje a Kenma. Si bien, él parecía no tener muchas experiencias amorosas (por no recordar lo mal que resultó su intento de relación con Hinata, a causa de la distancia y los celos por parte de Kenma), siempre resultaba ser su _Pepito Grillo_ en situaciones que implicaba pensar más allá de resolver una ecuación matemática o combinar los correctos elementos químicos en una solución.

 **Kuroo** – 01:35pm

 _Kenma, estoy en una situación de vida o muerte_.

Después de enviar el mensaje, pensó en que su amigo, de seguro, iba a reclamarle por ser tan exagerado. Volvió a mandarle un mensaje.

 **Kuroo** – 01:35pm

 _No es en serio, ya sabes… Pero, metafóricamente hablando, sí estoy en esa situación._

Respiró profundamente, miró hacia ambos lados, para ver si había alguien conocido, pero la universidad se veía considerablemente desierta, no pasaban muchos alumnos. No es como si no tuvieran clases, de hecho la mayor concentración de alumnos era después del almuerzo. Estaba seguro de que se debía a que muchos decidieron tomarse el día libre para poder prepararse para la fiesta.

 _"_ – _¿Y si me visto de dinosaurio?_ – _preguntó, en tanto extendía uno de sus brazos para tocar aquel cabello rubio que tenía_.

– _¿Por qué un dinosaurio, Kuroo-san?_ – _fruncía el ceño extrañado, mientras, de a poco, tocaba con la yema de sus dedos, el antebrazo de su novio_.

– _Te gustan los dinosaurios, ¿no?_ – _Tsukishima se encogió de hombros_ –. _Si me disfrazo de dinosaurio, estoy seguro de que te gustaré aun más._

– _No es necesario eso_ – _decía, desviando la mirada. Acaba de decir algo muy cursi, para su propio gusto_.

– _¿Eso crees? Soy capaz de aprender el idioma de los dinosaurios… Aunque no exista… Pero_ – _se enderezó, sentándose frente al rubio y enseñándole su dedo índice, como solía hacerlo cada vez que hacía algún tipo de observación_ – _, podría aprender a decir_ "Rawr" _de tal manera que pareciera decirte_ "Te quiero" _."_

Pasó una mano por su frente, luego por todo su rostro, sin ser delicado para hacerlo. Estaba frustrado, muy frustrado. ¿Enojado? También era una observación aceptable. No se iba a rendir, eso lo tenía claro, pero, ¿y si en verdad Tsukishima no quiere tener nada con él? ¿Y si en verdad no vale la pena tener una relación con él?

Inmediatamente descartó esa última pregunta de su mente. Tsukishima valía la pena. No había discusión sobre eso, no hay lugar. Tsukishima era todo lo que él alguna vez deseó, pero que no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que lo conoció.

Es muy fácil dejarse llevar por una idealización de la persona perfecta, pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que de verdad llegue esa persona perfecta a tu vida. Eso le pasó a Kuroo, quien en un principio estaba pensando en que su _chica ideal_ debía ser más baja que él y con el cabello largo, pero después de un tiempo, dejó de pensar en _chicas_ y abrió sus horizontes para añadir más posibilidades… Hasta que llegó Tsukishima. La apariencia física quedó de lado, porque la única persona que cumplía con los aspectos que él deseaba, era Tsukishima, porque estaba describiendo a Tsukishima.

Su persona ideal era Tsukishima, y por él es que iba a pelear hasta el último minuto, le guste a quien le guste.

El mensaje de Kenma llegó, sobresaltándolo al estar sumergido en sus completos pensamientos. No esperó demasiado para abrirlo.

 **Kenma** – 01:39pm

 _Aún no hablas con Tsukishima, ¿verdad?_

Y unas ganas de querer estrellar su cabeza contra del tronco del cerezo, le vinieron de repente. Se sentía estúpido, y Kenma se lo haría saber. No había hablado con Tsukishima, y si bien los motivos eran porque no había tenido la oportunidad, Kenma le recalcaría que ha dejado pasar mucho tiempo. Pensó muy bien en qué ponerle, y cuando creyó que estaba por pensar en la mentira perfecta, la descartó de inmediato. No servía de nada estar pidiendo ayuda cuando iba a estar mintiendo.

 **Kuroo** – 01:41pm

 _No, aún no. No sé cómo hacerlo. Por eso es que me encuentro en esta situación._

Se deslizó en la banca, apoyando la parte trasera de su cabeza en el respaldo. Respiró profundamente, la verdad es que le gustaba ese aroma especial que traía el otoño, aunque algunos dijeran que olía a hojas secas o a tierra, él siempre respondía que era algo más que eso. Para Kuroo, el otoño era la época en la que la luna ganaba más protagonismo. Si bien en el verano o en la primavera se podía apreciar más porque no solían haber días nublados, en la época fría era fácil darle esa connotación ligada a lo lúgubre, a noches conversando con la luna, como bien decía una canción que hubo escuchado hace un tiempo atrás…

–Luna… luna… _Tsuki_ … Tsukishima.

 _¡Tin, tin!_ , escuchó. Era la respuesta de Kenma.

 **Kenma** – 01:43pm

 _¿Tienes dudas de cómo hacerlo? Simplemente deberías acercarte a él. No le des más vueltas, simplemente ve, agárralo y haz que te escuche._

Sí, definitivamente estaba perdido. No sabía qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones.  
Entendía que debía hablar con Tsukishima, lo tenía más que claro…

–¡El problema es que no sé cómo!

Bueno, la clase de química iba a ser la instancia en la que pensaría en alguna idea… O podría preguntarle a Kyota.

Tsukishima, por su lado, no sabía si devolverle las llamadas a Kuroo. No se iba a mentir a sí mismo, de haber estado pendiente de su celular, sí le habría contestado, pero también había estado decidido a no responder llamadas de nadie. Quería que fuese una noche para olvidar.

Lo último que recuerda, era estar abrazado a Kunimi, hasta que tuvo que irse a su residencia, y que los otros dos chicos, Goshiki y Koganegawa estaban empeñados en insistir en que fuera a la fiesta de mañana (la de hoy), pero que tuvo que rechazar, haciendo hincapié en los exámenes que debía rendir.

Su clase de física, le estaba resultando asquerosamente pesada, sobre todo porque solo eran diez putos alumnos, pero el profesor siempre recurría a él para obtener respuestas, ya que nadie parecía querer estar ahí en clases, y solo él estaba tomando apuntes y resolviendo los ejercicios.

Quería hablar con Kuroo.

En la mañana, luego de responder el mensaje de Yamaguchi, en lugar de obtener una respuesta textual, obtuvo una llamada. Dudó en contestar, porque sabría que su amigo empezaría la llamada con un grito.

–¿Aló?

– _¡Tsukki!_ –no se equivocó–. _¡¿Aún no hablas con Kuroo-san?!_

La voz de su amigo sonaba entre preocupada y molesta, hasta se podría decir que sonaba muy ofendido.

–No, aún no.

– _¡¿Y acaso esperas que te llegue una invitación o qué?!_

–Deja de gritar, Yamaguchi.

– _¡No!_

Era la primera vez que respondía eso.

–Mira, sé que…

– _¡No, Tsukki! ¡No sabes nada! Si en verdad_ supieras _algo, ¡estarías arreglando tus problemas con Kuroo-san, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo como los idiotas!_

Tsukishima no contestó por los siguientes tres segundos. En verdad se sentía idiota, y que se lo dijera Yamaguchi era una confirmación de aquello. Se estaba comportando como un idiota medio a medio, que no parecía entender, en su totalidad, lo que la palabra _hablar_ significaba.

–Yamaguchi…

– _No sabes cómo abordar el tema, ¿cierto?_

–No sé cómo mostrarle mi cara después de eso… Aunque él me busca…

– _¡Si te busca, es porque quiere arreglar las cosas! ¡¿Cómo es que no has cedido a hablar con él?!_

Pasó una mano por todo su rostro, suspirando. No sabía cómo responder a eso, porque solo lograría escuchar decirle " _eres un idiota_ ", y no, no quería que le repitieran lo que él ya sabía.

–Me he estado dejando llevar por lo que veo… No me he detenido a analizar más allá de eso.

– _¿O sea que solo ves algo y juzgas?_

–Sí, sí. Saco mis conclusiones…

– _¿Acaso eres un idiota?_ –interrumpió a Tsukishima–. _Por experiencia propia, aprendí que no debo sacar conclusiones antes de conocer cómo son los hechos en verdad_.

–Lo sé…

– _Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué lo haces?_

–Creo que tienes razón al llamarme idiota.

Yamaguchi rio ante tal comentario, mientras que Tsukishima apretaba su labio inferior con sus dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha.

– _¿Sabes? Hitoka me estuvo preguntando por ti, porque, ya sabes, siempre lo hace, y le conté lo que te sucedió con Kuroo-san._

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo, de forma que pudiese seguir contándole. Obviamente, no le molestaba que le comentara a Yachi sobre eso, de hecho, pensó que sería una buena idea el tener en mente lo que una chica podía pensar al respecto… Sobre todo si esa chica resultaba ser bastante analítica, como era Hitoka Yachi… dejando de lado, eso sí, lo nerviosa que solía ser.

– _Ella dijo que la única solución era dejar de lado el orgullo y el miedo al_ rechazo _y, simplemente, hablar. Es que debes hablar. Si quieres vivir con la incertidumbre de pensar_ ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? _entonces sigue tu vida, pero si quieres saber, y aunque saber implique terminar con el corazón roto… Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quiero decirte, a pesar de que divagué un poco._

Pero, aun así, comprendió lo que quería decir.

Existe una frase, que no recuerda, muy bien, quién fue el que la dijo… O si lo leyó en internet… La verdad única es que no se acuerda del emisor, pero sí se acuerda de lo que decía:

 _"Es mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho algo, que arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho"_.

Esa frase, esa _condenada_ , _maldita_ y _odiosa_ frase tan cliché le estaba haciendo sentido ahora.

Aún le quedaba media hora antes de que se diera por finalizada la clase de hoy, pero Tsukishima seguía con la mente en otro lado, a pesar de estar consciente de la materia nueva que estaba apuntando en su cuaderno.

Una cosa era lo que iba a hacer con respecto a Kuroo, y otra era dejar de ser un buen estudiante y perder todos los beneficios al tener la cabeza en otra parte. No podía darse el lujo de dejar de lado los estudios solo por un problema amoroso. En su vida, había espacio para todo, y si no, pues ya veía cómo se las arreglaba.

Cuando salió de clases, pensó que sería buena idea buscar a Kuroo. Si iba a hablar con él, debía ser ahora o nunca. La pregunta era… _¿dónde estaba?_

No quería llamarlo por teléfono, se sentía algo descarado al hacerlo, luego de que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de él, y no se atrevió a devolverle ninguna en la mañana, cuando vio el registro. Sabía que, aunque lo llamara a las tres de la madrugada, iba a contestar igual.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estúpido, porque se estaba dejando llevar (demasiado) por aquel inconcebible miedo al rechazo. Porque sí, tenía miedo a ser rechazado. Una parte de él le decía que Kuroo seguía queriéndolo, y que no iba a rechazarlo… ¡Por Dios! ¡Si hasta fue a buscarlo para hablar y lo llamó siete veces! ¡Siete!, pero otra parte de él le hacía cuestionarse eso… ¿No se habrá hartado y por eso no insistió ese día? Porque de haber querido hablar con él, ese día, 31 de octubre, también habría querido hablar con él… Pero no, no tenía ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada perdida.

Y ahí, es donde estaba su dicotomía.

Y ahí, es donde se cuestionaba su actuar.

Y ahí, es donde pensaba que iba a terminar siendo rechazado.

En la biblioteca no iba a estar, porque estaba cerrada. Pensó en que podría buscarlo en el gimnasio, pero tampoco estaría abierto. Pensó en ir a la facultad y ver, en la muralla de informaciones, el horario que tendría, considerando que ya sabía las materias que había tomado.

A toda prisa, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, es decir, corrió más que en cualquier entrenamiento o partido de voleibol en toda su historia de vida. Varios alumnos (de los pocos que se habían presentado a clases ese día) lo quedaron mirando raro; algunos pensaban _¿no sabe que ya no hay más clases?_ , mientras que otros pensaban en _¿se le habrá quedado algo?_

Pero a quién le importa lo que ellos pensaran.

En aquella muralla de informaciones, salía que Kuroo tuvo clase de química en los laboratorios subterráneos del edificio número dos. Apenas terminó de leer esa información, corrió hasta ese lugar; aunque, claro, no fue muy difícil, puesto que el edificio estaba en frente y las escaleras que guiaban a los laboratorios estaban rodeándolo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, notó que el pasillo estaba muy silencioso. Había un total de siete laboratorios, y todos estaban vacíos. ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque existe una regla que rige para todos los docentes que imparten clases en los laboratorios, y es que deben dejar con llave la puerta.

Tsukishima comprobó todas las puertas, y ninguna se podía abrir.

Kuroo no estaba en los laboratorios.

No había más opción, no había espacio para sus nervios. Debía llamar a Kuroo por teléfono y exigirle que hablen. Salió del pasillo de los laboratorios, ya que no tenía buena cobertura en ese lugar, y cuando estuvo fuera, marcó su número.

No iba a negar que sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, pero estaba seguro de que parecería invisible para quien lo mirase.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… siete tonos… Desvío de llamada.

Tsukishima sintió una presión en el pecho. Volvió a intentar.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos… y cuando llegó a los siete tonos, _desvío de llamada_.

No se atrevió a llamar una tercera vez. Guardó su teléfono, ancló su mochila a su espalda y se fue lo más rápido que pudo del campus. No sabía si sentirse humillado, porque cabía la posibilidad de que Kuroo estuviese en el transporte público y esté tan congestionado que no haya sido capaz de sacar su móvil, o bien se apresuró en llegar a su casa, dejó su celular en la sala y se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, por tanto no hubiera podido contestar, ya que no tenía el móvil con él.

 _Sí, debe ser eso. Está durmiendo o está en el transporte público_ , se decía a sí mismo.

Pensó que sería buena idea, intentar llamarlo más tarde.

Mas ese "más tarde", no llegó. Tsukishima escuchaba el odioso _tic-tac_ del reloj, y más que sentirlo relajante (como lo sentían algunas personas), sentía que cada vez le recordaba que el tiempo pasaba y él seguía sin llamar a Kuroo, o, lo que tal vez era aun peor, que Kuroo seguía _sin devolverle_ la llamada.

 _Puede que esté ofendido por lo de ayer_ , pensaba y quería creer en eso.

Miró la hora, nuevamente, eran las nueve de la noche. La fiesta de Halloween ya debió darse por iniciada. Sonrió nostálgico ante eso… ante recordar que hoy, en ese momento, estaría yendo a su primera fiesta de Halloween, con Kuroo, oficialmente como su _novio_.

El incesante _tic-tac_ seguía, y no parecía ayudar en nada. Tuvo que calmarse para no romper aquel maldito reloj ni tirarlo por la ventana.

Cerró el libro de ejercicios y fue a la cocina. Iba a preparar un ramen instantáneo, ya que era lo único que había conseguido comprar. Mientras ponía el agua a hervir, leía todos los ingredientes que se metería en el cuerpo. Kuroo le hubiera dicho que estaba bien si comía uno de esos, pero que no fueran muy seguidos… De seguro querría matarlo si se enterara que los ha comido casi día por medio, por su flojera al preparar un poco de arroz.

"– _Si la comida ya viene lista, ¿por qué no solo hacer la vida más fácil y comprarla?_

– _Esa comida te mata. Mejor gasta un poco de tiempo en tu vida y prepara algo de comida casera. Si quieres, yo te enseño a hacer un buen plato de arroz_ ".

Y no es que no sepa hacer arroz… es solo que le da flojera.

Desde que terminó con Kuroo, todo lo estaba dando una flojera enorme.

Ese ramen instantáneo, le supo a mierda. La verdad, es que todas las comidas de sabían a mierda, siempre y cuando no las disfrutara con Kuroo, o sabiendo que después podría disfrutar de algún plato de comida con Kuroo.

Saber que después _tendría_ a Kuroo.

–Tetsurō… –susurraba.

En ese momento, sintió que le estaban oprimiendo el pecho. Y nuevamente, sentía que un calor le recorría las mejillas, un calor que no duraba mucho, puesto que es normal sentir que las lágrimas se enfrían bastante rápido.

–Te extraño.

Kuroo había vuelto rápido a su casa luego de ese día en la universidad. Se le había ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo, y necesitaba la mayor concentración del mundo, así que, apenas entró a clases, quitó el sonido y la vibración de su móvil.

Como debía estar todo bien medido y calculado, no podía admitir ningún tipo de distracción.

En tanto podía tener, aunque sea unos minutos libres en la clase, mientras que el profesor revisaba las soluciones del resto de sus compañeros, él, en una hoja de papel, comenzaba a garabatear unas ideas, que luego borraba.

Lo mismo ocurrió en el transporte público: escribía, no le gustaba y lo tachaba. Terminó perdiendo, alrededor de, cinco hojas. Cinco hojas llenas de garabatos e ideas que terminaban siendo muy absurdas.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando su reloj ya marcaba las diez de la noche. Su mesa estaba llena de papeles y el piso estaba lleno de papeles hechos bolitas. Pero en sus manos estaba… _el papel definitivo_.

Tomó una servilleta para limpiar el resto de jalea que quedaba en la comisura de sus labios mientas sonreía, ansioso al ver su resultado final. No aguantó más y le mandó un mensaje a Kenma, sin fijarse en las cinco llamadas perdidas que tenía de dos contactos, los cuales asumió que fueron sus padres.

 **Kuroo** – 10:07pm

 _¡Ya se me ocurrió! ¡Una carta! La deslizaré por su puerta y esperaré afuera a ver qué me dice_.

Sabía que no iba a tener respuesta de Kenma, puesto que él se iba a dedicar a dormir para disfrutar de una noche completa de videojuegos, pero cuando le respondiera mañana, preguntándole si le había servido, esperaba decirle que sí, que sí había funcionado.

Caminó hasta su habitación, cuando escuchó que su celular volvía a vibrar. Se devolvió y vio que era un mensaje; Kenma había respondido.

 **Kenma** – 10:07pm

 _¿De qué manga shōjo lo sacaste?_

 **Kuroo** – 10:08pm

 _De ningún shōjo. Se me ocurrió a mí solito_.

Se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo, tomó la _carta_ , su celular y salió de su casa.  
Dirección: _la residencia en donde se encuentra Tsukishima_.

El viaje se le estaba haciendo largo, así que pensó que sería bueno revisar las llamadas de sus padres. Se quiso morir cuando vio que el otro contacto, que debía decir _Papá_ , decía _Kei._ Tsukishima lo había llamado, y él, el muy idiota, no le contestó.

Dios, es que esto parecía ser un círculo que nunca acababa.

¿Lo había llamado para preguntarle por qué lo llamó ayer? ¿O porque quiere hablar? ¿O porque quiere que lo deje en paz?

 _¿Debo devolver el llamado?_

No sabía, ya no sabía nada. Pero sí, no lo dudó más y pensó que sí debía devolver el llamado, y que lo haría cuando estuviera afuera de su residencial. Aún quedaban unos veinte minutos para llegar al hogar de Tsukishima.

Cuando se halló frente a la puerta, tocó tres veces, pero nadie salió. Sintió su corazón estremecerse, no quería que volviese a ocurrir lo de ayer. De nuevo tocó, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el interior.

Intentó llamarlo por teléfono, pero después de la tercera llamada, dejó de hacerlo. Sin pensarlo de nuevo, deslizó la carta por el espacio que había entre la puerta y el piso. Esperó unos segundos, se dio media vuelta y bajó hasta quedar afuera de la residencial, con la vista fija en aquella ventana, que tenía las luces apagadas.

Si era necesario esperar toda la noche, lo iba a hacer.

Pero al cabo de un par de minutos, vio que la luz de la habitación de Tsukishima se encendía.

El rubio salió del baño, después de una ducha que estuvo cargada de pensamientos más que cualquier cosa y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té antes de ir a dormir. Miró de reojo hacia la puerta, pero cuando se percató de aquel sobre blanco, se quedó helado.

Era imposible que fuese una cuenta, y menos una carta de su madre, puesto que para eso estaba el buzón.

Se acercó y tomó el sobre. Estaba a su nombre. Algo dudoso, fue a buscar unas tijeras para cortar aquella parte con cinta adhesiva que no le dejaba recuperar el documento que estaba ahí, aguardando a ser leído.

Sintió una extraña sensación, ligada estrechamente a la felicidad, cuando reconoció esa caligrafía.

 _Kei._

 _Puede que esto parezca estúpido, una medida desesperada, o demasiado infantil viniendo de mí, pero créeme cuando te digo que es mi último recurso para llegar hasta a ti._

 _Tú y yo tenemos una historia, una historia que jamás debió acabar como acabó._

 _Entiendo que estés enojado, porque yo también lo estoy, pero siento que hay cosas que debemos hablar, que debemos aclarar y que luego de eso podríamos tomar una decisión con respecto a nuestra relación._

 _En lo personal, quiero escuchar todas tus quejas y responder a cada una de tus preguntas con completa sinceridad, así como quiero que me escuches y trates de entender las acciones que hice, siempre pensando en lo mejor para ambos._

 _Necesitamos hablar, eso es un hecho. Si estás leyendo esta carta hasta este punto, y también crees que debemos hablar, mira por la ventana de tu habitación, y me verás en la calle, esperando por ti._

 _Si no quieres, te comprenderé y me haré definitivamente a un lado._

 _Espero que, tanto como yo, quieras arreglar estas diferencias._

 _Te quiero, Kei._

 _Atte. Tetsurō Kuroo._

 _(PD: Sí, en verdad estoy abajo)._

Tsukishima corrió hasta su habitación, corrió un poco la cortina y sí, efectivamente ahí estaba Kuroo, ocultándose en su abrigo para poder entrar en calor. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, Kuroo lo saludó con un gesto de mano.

Tsukishima pensó que debía estar congelándose. Señaló la carta y luego a Kuroo, este alzó su pulgar y asintió con la cabeza. Kei asintió nuevamente, se dio media vuelta, pero pensó las cosas dos veces. Abrió la ventana, extrañando un poco a Kuroo, pero cuando vio que colocaba una de sus manos alrededor de su boca, supo que le iba a hablar y que no se iba a lanzar ventana abajo para ir hasta donde él.

–Hace un frío de los demonios afuera, mejor sube y hablamos aquí.

Kuroo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y sin más, corrió residencia adentro hasta llegar al hogar de Tsukishima

Solo unos pocos conocen aquella sensación que te provoca aquel el abrazo y aquel el beso por el cual se ha sufrido y esperado más de lo que se imagina; cálido, suave, delicado, apasionado… todas esas palabras, _jamás_ lograrían definir con creces lo que _ese reencuentro_ significó para ambos.

 **-The end-.**


End file.
